Quantum Ghost
by Raffels
Summary: An advanced immortal from another dimension comes to earth to learn about human emotions to save his dying world. He must live as a human and find love, true love without knowing who he is or where he comes from.
1. Any dream will not do

1. Any dream won't do!

The night sky was covered with heavy clouds, full of the promise of rain. The wind blew across the land, singing the song of winter around the small town of Rotan.

It was just after ten o'clock and Jason Smith is walking on his way home from work. At first glance his face looked older than thirty six. His higher than average height conceals his now rounded mid section. His blue-grey eyes are framed by his bushy wild eyebrows as always. And the years have not diminished his strong and handsome face. His ash-blond hair is cut short, but still retains a hint of a curl. He always hated his curly hair. His mother used to say, "You can't do anything with it but cut it short," and after the one time he tried to grow it, just to try to prove her wrong, he gave up on the idea.

He felt the exhaustion screaming in his legs, he did not look forward to the walk home.

_Tonight my apartment feels five miles away, not just five blocks__,_ he sighed and looked up.

_Looks like rain__._ He shook his head and sighed again.

_This day was too long. Maybe I should just go down Thief's Alley_.

The shortcut home was well known for its problems, drug dealers, prostitutes, and hobos that frequented the alley. It started raining. He zipped his jacket up.

This is all I need. For Pete's sake, was my day not bad enough?! He moaned to himself. He stepped up his pace until he reached the entrance to the alley.

He stopped and looked down the gloomy alley. The concrete was cracked in places. To his left he could see the drainpipe from Joe's Diner overflowing and water running down the alley. Some light spilled in to the darkness though a small, dirty window halfway down the alley from another shop. Further down to the left of the dark and dreary alley stood an old rusty dumpster filled to capacity as usual. The wind carried the stench hanging over the dumpster out to him. He quickly placed a hand over his nose for a moment to try to repel the unwanted aroma of rotten leftovers. On the opposite side of the alley where the wall still had its color stood Dan Gilmore's barbershop. He always kept his part of the alley clean and tidy. The outside light was still on. The colorful poster next to the door was clearly visible in the light:

'YOU CAN MAKE A DIFFERENCE!

HELP TO IMPROVE YOUR

SURROUNDINGS.

USE SOME COLOR'.

A smile wanted to creep back onto his face 'this is so just like Dan' but it only lasted an inkling of a moment. Not too far away were some old trashcans that had already been knocked over and turned out by the creatures of the nighttime. It looked quiet and empty. A shiver ran down Jason's whole body.

Taking a deep breath, he started down the dark and desolate alley. Unconsciously he quickened his pace. 'First thing when I get home is a shot of whisky and then a hot bath.' James could taste the whisky in his mouth warming him up.

'It would make up for this crappy day.' But he knew it would not, could not make up for the bad day he had.

He thought back to his day. '_Nancy was a real bitch today; she always knows how to fuck up a good day.'_ Just thinking about his boss's girlfriend made him upset. '_She was soft on the eyes. She had brown eyes, long blond hair, and a nice smile__even if her mouth seemed too big for her face__her long slender legs and model body made up for that flaw, she was well…' _he smiled to himself '_what many a man's dreams are made of… But… when she opened her mouth' _he felt himself grinding his teeth '_and that screeching voice starts penetrating your ears…' _ A shiver ran down his spine. He shook his head as if to shake the memory of that women's voice out of his mind. The sound seemed to get louder.

Pain filled his ears and he stopped, shaking his head 'No….!' the thought ran through his head and then he realized that the noise was not in his head, it was something else. He looked around.

The sound seemed to becoming from around the dumpster. Not sure what to do or what to expect, he thought, '_Why did I come this way? Lord, I know better. I don't feel like running or fighting today. I just want to get home.' _ He was angry and upset with himself for coming down this alley.

The memory of two years ago when the three druggies caught him off guard and beat the crap out of him jumped into his mind. They left him for dead. He spent two days in a coma and a week in hospital. He was lucky to have survived the ordeal. He had suffered only a blue eye, broken left arm, three broken ribs, and a mild concussion. Unconsciously his hand touched his right side where the three ribs were broken.

A big black rat ran across the over-filled dumpster and caused a tin can to fall to the ground with a loud clang. His heart jumped to his throat, and adrenalin started kicking the energy back into his legs

"What the fuck am I doing here…?"

He stood still for another second listening for any sound that would indicate another person and then he saw it. Or thought he saw a movement in the shadows. He tried to swallow but his throat was too dry. Then again he saw the movement, slowly at first. A shadow seemed to be moving out, from the darkness. It seemed to be moving towards him. He tried to see in to the darkness but could not find the owner of the shadow now moving faster in his direction. He felt every hair on his body stand up.

He gave a couple of steps backwards, and then quickly turned around and headed back the way he came. Jason had no desire to meet the owner of the mysterious shadow. But the noise did not stop. It seemed to be growing louder. He hastened his footsteps; he did not dare to look around. He just wanted to get out of the alley. His heart was racing so fast it left him gasping for air.

It felt as if he was getting nowhere. He could not explain the uneasy feeling that was building in the pit of his stomach. He felt eyes burning into his back, closing in on to him. He was almost running now.

'Where is the bloody corner? Everything looks so dark.'

He felt the uneasy feeling in him grow and his heart pounded in his chest. He thought he heard a voice calling a name, but it was not his name, and yet it sounded so familiar.

_"But that is impossible."_ He turned his head slightly as if he wanted to look behind him all the hair on the back of his neck stood up and then decided against it.

He heard the noise follow him, and the anxieties build up inside. He did not even notice the rain pouring down around him now. His heart was pounding so hard now it felt like it would jump out his mouth at any second. As he reached the corner he felt the touch on his shoulder, he turned around ready for anything.

A gust of wind blew against his face and forced him to close his eyes for a second. He opened his eyes and looked around. What he saw is not what he had expected.

The alley was empty. The shadow was gone. No noise, no sound. Not even the wind could be heard. He stopped.

Jason sighed, and made a soft nervous giggle. He did not notice that he had put up his hands ready to fight. Was it all just his imagination, or was he going crazy?

_'No I'm just overworked,'_ nodded his head trying to convince himself.

_'Yeah, yeah that's it, just overworked.'_ But he knew it was not so, he knew it was coming for him, he just did not know how or why. He laughed nervously to himself again; he just could not stop shaking. He looked at his hands. They were still trembling.

He felt the rain falling on his hands, and then he felt a strange sensation like needles running up his feet. His feet were stuck to the spot, he could not move. He looked down but saw nothing. The needles were running up his back now into his guts and up, up, up. The sensation of fear was overwhelming.

"O my god, no, no… not now. It's not time yet!" He shouted in his head for his mouth was silenced by the paralyzing fear that was creeping up his whole body.

"I have more time…. I need more time! Please… not yet!" He started shaking. His whole body became numb, the night became even darker. He felt the fear now running up his chest. He could not control it, he could not breath. His eyes were the only moving part he could move now.

Then he saw it. The shadow was back, dark and glooming moving towards him. The shadow was coming closer still; it was almost by his feet. He tried to resist but instinctively knew it was too late. His whole body was shaking again, every bone in his body felt like jelly shaking. Then it reached him. He heard the voice again calling him.

"Jason. Jason… its time." the voice was empty and hollow as if in a dream, it seemed to be so far and yet, so close.

"NO! … NO! ... It's not time yet, I need more time! ..." he was shouting in his head so loud he could hardly bear it. Everything seemed to be shaking. An unbearable pain started running down his left hand and up to his shoulder. Shaking, everything was shaking. He tried to move. The shadow was climbing up his legs.

The voice was louder now and the shaking more intense. He closed his eyes.

"Jason. Jason, its time…!"

"Stop, stop no not yet, no not yet, NOoooooo!"

"Jason, wake up!" the voice was a mere murmur and strangely familiar. Sudden he was sitting up in his bed, panting very hard it felt as if his throat was on fire. He opened his eyes but everything was hazy.

He looked around and blinked a couple of times before the room became identifiable. Still shaking and soaking wet, he looked around he was in his room. The room was empty.

"It's just a dream," he sighed with relieve. "Just a dream." He said to himself as he fell back onto his bed.

He rolled over and reached for his bedside table and grabbed his cigarettes, lit a smoke with a shaking hand, trying to calm his nerves. He felt the smoke filling his lungs and after a couple of quick drags from it, he started to shake less.

"How many times can you have the same dream?" –he shouted to the roof, and he felt the nausea creeping up inside – 'I haven't had a good night's sleep in over a week now…' he closed his eyes and waited for the nausea to subside.

Before he could finish his cigarette the nauseating feeling became too much. .

He got up and ran in the bathroom smoldering cigarette still in hand. He reached the toilet just in time to be sick.

Later when he trusted himself not to be sick again he stood up. He discarded the burnt out cigarette but that was still clenched between his fingers. He dragged himself to the yellow stained bathroom basin and washed his face and brushed his teeth trying to brush away the bad memory of the nightmare he had just had. He looked up into the mirror; the face staring back at him was much younger than the thirty something year old man in his dream. He had the same blue-grey eyes and bushy eyebrows. His hair was somewhat longer and not as curly. His twenty two year old body showed no sign of the round middle but boasted a well formed six-pack. The dark sleep deprived circles under his eyes, was the only thing that made him look older.

He dragged himself back into the room and sat down on his bed and just pushed the tangled bed sheets to one side. He looked at the tiny clock radio on his bedside table and saw that it was only three am Saturday morning. The room was fairly small and semi lit, thanks to the neon light from the twenty four hour coffee shop across the street. The half faded, dark blue curtains that had been hanging there for the last three years, did not help much to keep the light out.

In the far corner next to the window, stood a small dark wooden bookshelf, half full of books about dreams, the meaning of dreams and ghost and the paranormal. Besides the bookshelf was a tiny blue painted single draw desk filled with even more books on translating dreams. On the right hand corner of the table, was an old white and black tin ashtray overloaded with cigarette butts, and next to it four empty beer bottles from the previous night.

Jason walked over to the small blue desk and picked up one of the beer bottles and drank the remaining flat beer. He opened the draw and grabbed a fresh packet of cigarettes, opened it and lit one. He went over to the widow, pushed the curtain to one side and stood there smoking his cigarette, looking out through the opened window into the darkness of a sleeping town, knowing that he would not sleep again tonight.


	2. Dawn

2. Dawn

When dawn creped into his bedroom it found him already dressed for the new day. He was wearing his blue and white striped shirt with a pair of black pants and black shoes, as is the dress code for Sports stores where he worked as a sales clerk.

Sitting so still on the bed, staring off into some distant unknown, he resembled a statue with half an empty mug of coffee in his left hand and a smoke in his right. The half forgotten _smoke_ almost burned out.

As the clock radio turned on at 06:30 and started playing an upbeat rock 'n roll tune Jason just blinked his eyes, looked down at his almost burned out cigarette and took another drag. He felt numb as if in a dream. The smoke filled his lungs, and as he exhaled. He took another swig of the coffee that has long since gone cold. He mechanically swallowed a mouth full of coffee. Then he just sat motionless again deep in thought.

"It is now 7:00 and time for the news." the voice told him from the radio which told him it was time to get up and go outside and rejoin the rat race.

When he came outside Robert was already waiting for him in his black pickup. Robert had short light brown hair with golden brown eyes, and seemed to be blessed with a natural golden tan. They were the same ages and similarly dressed for work. Robert worked at the same sports shop. He thought of Robert as more than a best friend to him, he was his brother.

"Morning." Robert greeted with a smile and Jason just nodded. Robert stared at him for a moment as he fell down on the passenger seat and frowned.

"You look like crap."

"Thanks" he replied sarcastically.

"You're still not sleeping."

Robert was stating the obvious and shook his head

"I told you; get something to help you sleep. Or just tell her she has to go home at least once a week so you can have some sleep."

Jason jerked his head up and gave his friend a disgusted look. He saw Robert smiling at the reaction.

"If only that was the case, I would not mind that at all."

With that he started the old beetle and they drove to work.

Robert looked at his friend with concern.

"Why do you let these dreams upset you so? It's just some silly dreams, it's not like it's real or anything. "You know that and I know that?" Jason was sitting with his head tilted back and eyes closed.

"It's just one dream. And every time I dream it, it's as if it's real, my life, and yet it's not me."

He opened his eyes and sat up.

"I don't get it. I know these people in my dream. I think about them and feel about them as if it is real."

Jason sighed and turned to Robert.

"I know them as well as I know you."

He turned his head away and looked out the window.

"The fear is real, or at least it feels so real that something is coming for me. I don't know what. It feels so real that every time I wake up, I am so scared that I puke my guts out. Ever fucking time."

Robert hated seeing his friend so sleep deprived and upset. He felt helpless. Robert could feel the mood in the car was getting very intense.

"I didn't think there was any thing that could scare you, bud"

Jason could hear that Robert was tying to lighten the mood as always. He smiled as he turned back to face Robert and thought that this was a good time to changes the subject to something lighter.

"Only you and your lack of a social life and dangerous high morals."

Robert rolled his eyes

O no not this again."

"What do you mean, O NO NOT THIS AGAIN? I haven't said anything for over two weeks."

"And here I was wondering how to keep you from falling asleep and getting fired today.

"I really do think that you are too fucking young to be a hermit."

"I am not a hermit." Robert protested feebly knowing that his friend was right.

"When was the last time you when out and enjoyed life a little? You hide away from the world drawing your pictures that no one gets to see."

"I'm not a hermit, I'm just busy." He protested again.

They had stopped at the parking area and Robert was out in a flash. Jason's laughter filled the parking area, relieved that the conversation had turned to Robert's lack of social life. He got out the car and ran to join Robert.

"Prove it!" Jason was daring him and Robert knew he would not get off lightly.

"Don't need to prove anything."

"Prove what?" a familiar voice joined the conversation.

It was Brian Cane, the accountant. Brain was similar dressed, his blond hair was in desperate need of a cut and his black framed gasses made him look like a real nerd. He was very tall and skinny with a black laptop bag hanging from his right shoulder and in his right hand. He had a big takeaway glass of milkshake and in the other a half eaten candy bar. His body posture resembled a question mark.

He was not far behind them. They stopped to let him catch them up.

"Who's proving what?" he asked again looking at Robert.

"Nothing. No one is proving anything to anyone." he said with the hope that the conversation would changes in another direction.

"I said he is a hermit" Jason answered laughingly "and dared him to prove me wrong."

"Ohhhh!" Brian said clearly disappointed.

"Everyone knows he's a social hermit, even Alice has a more active social life than him, and she is a fifty something old widow, who lives with four cats."

He said pointing a thumb in Robert's direction. An explosion of laughter erupted from Jason. Robert closed his eyes, shook his head and quickened his pace to work with a defeated smile on his face.

The other two followed. As he reached the door he looked over his shoulder "

"Alice is already inside, so you two better move it before she has you for breakfast. Grrrr" He growled "And she looks hungry." They all laughed as they entered the store.


	3. The Unexpected Invitation

Quantum Ghost

3. The Unexpected Invitation

It was lunch time when Robert entered the lunch room and saw Jason and Brian sitting at one of the tables. Brian was chatting about a new game he was playing. He could see Jason was not paying much attention. H looked bored and half asleep. He was once again amazed at the amount of junk food Brain could consume by himself and still look like he is one of the starving people in the world. He looked at the table and saw remains of at least two hamburger and chips meals, two cans of soda and a variety of candy rappers covered the table. He smiled and continued to the kitchen counter and poured himself a cup of coffee.

He looked up and the wall in front of him went out of focus. He closed his eyes fighting the dizziness in his head.

_Then he was looking at a scene playing off before him I his minds eye. He saw Jason and himself, in a night club sitting at the bar having drinks and laughing. The music and the people were very loud._

_Jason looked back at him. __"Now aren't you glad you came out tonight?"_

_Then he saw two beautiful big emerald green eyes laughingly dancing in front of him. He became aware of the sent of peaches in the club. And then darkness._

He opened his eyes and the wall was in focus again. He smiled. He took his coffee and walked over to the table. He pulled the chair out and sat down.

"So." He said clearing his throat, and with a smile on his face "are we going to Pirate's Boot tonight or what?"

Brian stopped eating and Jason eyes flew opened as he sat up, wide awake. They stared at him shocked and amazed.

There was a moment of silence.

"You want to go to Pirate's Boot tonight?" Jason asked making sure that he heard right.

"Well if you're not up to it?"

"No-no, I'm up for it! Brain are you in?" he half turned to Brian without taking his eyes of Robert.

"YES!.." Brian answered quickly, scared that the invitation might be withdrawn "Yes, I'm game."

He started to snicker with excitement.

"Well I'll be dammed," Jason sat back in his chair with a big grin on his face still looking at Robert

"The hermit is going out…. There is hope for you yet."

Jason continued and the smile on his face stretched from ear to ear.

"Well guys let's go clubbing."

1

© Cornél Ramsay 2009 


	4. Pirate's Boot

4. Pirate's Boot.

Robert was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, dark blue shirt and his brown leather jacket. His hair was jelled and looked wild, but it suited him. Jason had his favourite white, long-sleeve shirt on, a pair of black chinos and black shoes. Brian was trailing along behind them. He was wearing a black _Star Wars_ t-shirt with his black jeans, and white and black running shoes. His blond hair was jelled back and his red windbreaker made him look bigger than he actually was.

They walked into the night club that was already half full. The club was not very big. The solid oak bar filled the entire left wall. Tables and chairs were curved around a small dance floor, right in front of the DJ's box. The walls were decorated with old pirate ship memorabilia. It looked like the inside of an old pirate's ship.

Most of the tables were occupied. They went and sat near the end of the bar. The bar lady came over, as soon as they sat down.

"Hi, Jason, haven't seen you for a long time." She was a voluptuous twenty-eight year old, red head, dressed in a sexy pirate's outfit.

"Hi, Lucy, I've been busy."

"What can I get you guys to drink?"

Jason and Brian ordered a beer.

"I think I'll have one, too," Robert said, to the amazement of his friends.

"Since when do you drink beer?" Jason looked at him with curiosity.

"I feel like having a beer."

"You're having a beer. Now I've heard everything."

He looked up and saw four girls enter the club.

"Now there's a couple of ladies I would love to get to know better."

Jason nodded in their direction and the other two followed his gaze. Brian was the first to respond.

"Wow, they look like models."

Robert saw the two blonde socialites, who obviously had caught Jason's attention. They had long blonde hair that graciously spilled over their perfectly-shaped shoulders, down to the centre of their backs. He could see that they were undoubtedly twins. They were beautiful and they knew it. They were dressed in the latest fashion from head to toe. They could easily have been models if they wanted to be.

The red head that followed them was dressed in a figure-hugging black mini and light blue top.

The obviously less enthusiastic black-haired girl who walked with her head hung down, beside the red head, was somewhat shorter than her companions. She was wearing a faded pair of blue jeans and a white top. He could not see her face clearly, but silently sympathized with her. He instinctively knew that she was like him - only there to please her friends.

They walked with so much grace and confidence, he had no doubt that they would make even more heads turn. The two blondes headed to the bar, while the other two went in search for an available table to sit. The blondes reached the bar, and ordered some drinks.

After receiving there blue cocktails, they rejoined their friends at their table.

It did not take long for the first man to stop and requested a dance. The blond accepted. She was as grace full on the dance floor as she was walking into the club. Soon the other twin was also on the dance floor.

Brian was staring at the blond with his mouth half open and his half chewed snack clearly visible. Jason leaned over to him and half shouted to him "Close your mouth. Ladies don't like it when you stare at them all geeky like."

He laughed and slapped Brian on the back. He jumped with fright and made a geeky snorting sound that substituted as a laugh. This made Jason laugh even louder.

The music was loud and full of rhythm. The dance floor was filling up quickly. People where enjoying their Saturday night out.

Jason downed another beer and got up and grabbed a girl with red hair and started to dance. Robert was glad to see him enjoying the night out. Even Brian had found a dancing partner.

Robert was still sipping on his first beer when a young blond girl barely eighteen, walked up to him and asked him for a dance. His first instinct was to say no, as usual. He looked at the young girl with her short curly hair and pleading big brown eyes and decided to lead her to the dance floor. It was plain to see that he was a natural, despite the fact that he rarely went out.

When the song ended, Robert politely thanked the girl en returned to his seat at the bar. Jason joined him a sort while later. He ordered another beer and lit a cigarette. He was laughing when his eyes caught Brian dancing a weird crab style flinging his hands out every now and then.

"I never thought the kid had it in him." Jason commented thought the smoke. They looked at Brian dancing like a wild thing. He was not a good dancer but that did not stop him. Brian was dancing with the young blond girl that had asked Robert for a dance early.

Jason looked up at him. "Now aren't you glad you came out tonight." Robert smiled and nodded as he experienced a familiar déjà vu feeling.

Soon Jason was dancing again. Chatting and laughing with a girl he seemed to know.

Robert was at the bar still sipping his beer. He saw the black haired beauty standing by the bar ordering drinks. He felt strangely drawn to her. She seemed shy not making eye contact with any of the men seated at the bar. She turned her head and her eyes locked on him for a few seconds and she smiled. He found himself starring into a pair of mesmerising emerald green eyes. He felt his heart racing in his chest, the blood pulsing hot and fast through his veins. He looked at her heart shaped face, her big beautiful green eyes and full red lips. She did not look away. In that instance, it felt like time had stood still.

Then just as suddenly the spell was broken. She had turned her attention to a big bold man standing behind her. He leaned forward and spoke into her ear. She smiled uncomfortably and just shook her head. The man spoke into her ear again. Her smile had disappeared and irritation was clearly depicted on her face. She shook her head again. His huge hand folded around her upper arm. She pushed it of her arm and shook her head again, visibly upset.

Robert stood up, and felt the blood in his veins instantly boiling. Not noticing that his chair had toppled over and fell to the floor with a bang. The sound was lost in the loud thumping music.

She turned her back on him and started to walk a way. The man clearly intoxicated grabbed hold of her arm and swung her around with such force that she lost her balance and fell to the floor.

Robert was already in motion. Three steps and he stood next to her, every muscle in his body automatically tightened with anticipation.

"Back off!" he warned the bold man his eyes was conscious of every minute move the man made. The rude guy gave Robert a dirty look but did not advance. Robert turned and bent down to help the green eyed woman up. Two huge hands grabbed him from behind and pushed him away from her. Robert was thrust forward but kept his balance and swung around to face the huge attacker his face was livid, his teeth clenched together.

Jason had come from nowhere and had positioned himself in the gab between Robert and the big hulking bold man.

"That's no way to treat a lady!" He roared.

"She thinks she is too good for me. Bitch!" the man spat the last word out.

"I will teach her." He barked pulling back his hand. He wanted to shove past Jason. But Jason had already calculated his options and was ready. It took only one perfectly place right hook on his jaw to make his knees buckle under him and he dropped to the floor with a thud.

The commotion had caught the attention of two bouncers.

"What's going on here?" The tallest one, Bruce demanded. Jason pointed to the man on the floor

"My buddy over there can't hold his liquor." Bruce looked down at the man on the floor.

"I should have known it would be you, Jack. This was your last warning. You've warn out your welcome here." The bouncers grabbed him by the arms and pulled him up. They escorted him quickly out the club.

Robert turned his attention to the girl on the floor.

"Can I give you a hand?" She looked a little shaken. She bit her lip and then took his hand. Robert quickly helped her up. He spoke with a soft voice but she could hear every word.

"Are you hurt?" She simply shook her head, meeting his gaze.

"Good" he said smiling. She blushed, and he felt his heart start to race again.

"Can I have my hand back now?" she asked with the sweetest voice he had ever heard. He looked down and realized that he was still holding her hand in his.

"Sorry." He let her hand slide out of his and took a step back.

"Thank you." She smiled and then looked down at her shoes.

"Are you ok?" Jason was standing next to him. She nodded.

"Yes thank you?" she said gently.

"I'm Jason Smith" he offered his hand "and this is my friend Robert Tally." She shook Jason's hand and then Robert's, but her eyes were locked on Robert.

"I'm Kara Davis, thank you for your help. It was ..." she did not get to finish.

"O honey, are you ok?" The two blond girls pushed past them so quickly.

"Yes, I am fine."

They fluttered a round her like two half hysterical butterflies.

"Are you sure?" the first one enquired

"You must be in shock" the second blond stated.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Do you need to sit down?"

"I am fine." she repeated her self.

"Do you want us to take you home?" the first blond continued.

"Calm down, I'm ok." She said somewhat irritated and turned there attention to Robert and Jason.

"This is Robert and Jason they came to my rescue. This is two of my college friends, Jane and Gail Brown." The blond sisters looked at them as if they were something the cat had dragged in.

"Thank you for helping Kara." Gail said with clear dislike in her voice, immediately taking Kara by the arm attempting to lead her away. "Come honey lets go sit down." she continued in a drama queen faction.

"I am fine Gail." Kara stops and turns to Robert.

"Can I buy you guys a drink, just to say thanks?"

Robert smiled and every inch of him was screaming YES. He used every ouch of control when he spoke "It's really not necessary" he said reluctantly, knowing that it was the polite thing to do. He felt the nudge from Jason behind him.

"I want to, it's the least I can do. Please."

He looked into her eyes again and new instantly that he would not be able to refuse her anything right now.

"Very well then."

She smiled

"Come sit by us, please."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Gail whispered into her ear. Kara ignored her friend and held her hand out to him.

Robert noticed that her blond friend clearly disapproved of her inviting them to their table. He waited until she walked back to him and had taken his arm, before he moved.

"I don't think your friends like me." he whispered into her ear.

"I know." She said with amusement on her face. "They don't anyone. I don't care."

They walked arm in arm to where the red head was sitting.

"Robert this is my flat mate Samantha Livingston but you can just call her Sam."

She sat down next to Sam and whispered into her ear. Judging from her facial expressions Kara was informing her of what had just happened. Sam listened and then looked up at him wide eyed, and then looked at Jason. She turned her eyes to the blond sisters, visibly appalled. She smiled and nodded. Sam got up and walked over to Jason. She said something to him and the both turned and walked away.

Robert still standing looked back to Kara.

"Come sit with me, please." She tapped the seat next to her. As soon as he sat down she leaned closer to him, he caught the sweet sent of preaches coming from her.

"I asked Sam to getting us some drinks and I told her to ask Jason to accompany her." she explained. Robert just nodded.

"Sorry for using you like this. I hope you don't mind?"

A frown appeared in the middle of his brow.

"Using me?" he repeated feeling like he was missing something. She looked at the two blonds

"My so called friends can be very materialistic. You must excuse them."

Robert felt even more puzzled.

"How is that using me?" He looked at her and she smiled.

"No, sorry not that. It's just,.. you,.. after what you did."

She looked away and he could she the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"You must think I am silly….. But I feel save with you here."

She looked at him again.

"I don't want them to know how much that guy had unnerved me."

Robert smiled and nodded

"I understand. If it makes you feel better, you are welcome to use me."

She laughed and it sounded to him like music.

"Thanks."

Their friends soon returned with their drinks. The sisters kept to themselves. Sam had invited Jason to sit next to her. It soon seemed like they had a lot in common. They were quickly deep in conversation and it wasn't long before they took to the dance floor.

Gail and Jane did not spend much time at the table. The beauties were in high demand on the dance floor, and the sisters clearly loved the attention. The commotion from earlier hastily forgotten.

They sat there for a while in silence watching the people dancing. Robert looked over to Jason deep in conversation with Sam, and smiled.

Then he looked at Kara

"Our friends seem to have found something in common to talk about."

Kara stole a peek at them and nodded.

"Yeah, they seem to be enjoying each others company."

"It seems so. Are you feeling better now?" He looked down at her, and found that he could not see her emerald green eyes in the poor lighting.

"Yes, thank you." He took a deep breath

"Would you like to dance?" and felt the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

"Ok" she said. With relieved he helped her up and led her to the dance floor.

"But I must warn you, I am not a good dancer, not like you."

"Thanks for the warning."

When they had reached the dance floor the music changed to a ballad. As he took her hand in his and placed his right hand on her left side and pulled her closer to him he looked down in to her green eyes. The whole world around them seemed to disappear. He was only aware of her hand in his. Her body close to his. She placed her head against his chest and he held her closer. His heart was beating so fast and loud in his chest that he was sure that she would be able to hear it. He could feel every movement her body made. He did not want the music to stop.

They did not notice when the music changed. They just continued to dance to their own rhythm. Robert did not know how long they were dancing. Time had stopped. He only became aware of his surroundings when Kara pulled away from him.

He opened his eyes and saw Jane standing beside them.

"We are leaving." he heard her say. Kara did not move.

"Well, come on." she sounded impatient. Robert released her hand and she turned to him.

"I came with them."

"Sure I understand." He said barley managing a smile.

"Can you take me home?" his heart jumped. Jane gasped in horror.

"If that is what you want."

"Yes, please." He nodded. He didn't trust his voice not to betray the excitement in his heart.

"Well, if that's what you want to do." Jane gave him a disapproving look.

"Don't worry, I'll see to it that she gets home save and sound." He added quickly. She snorted at him.

"Kara, honey, you don't even know this man, are you sure?"

"Jane, I will be fine. Good night." She said and turned back to Robert. Jane evidently not pleased with Kara's answer, turned and stormed back to Gail.

"Are you sure you don't want to leave with them." He asked

"Yes, I am sure." The smile on her face told him she was sure.

They both notice the music was no longer a ballad and laughed.

"Can I buy you another drink?" he asked and she smiled. They walked back to their table were Jason and Sam were still seated. He nodded Jason to join him as he walked to the bar.

"Where is Brian?" Jason pointed to the dance floor, and he saw Brian still going strong.

"Don't worry about me, if you want to go home early. I'll catch a ride with Brian."

Jason said with a smile that ran strait through his face. Robert decided to ignore his innuendo.

"You and Sam seem to be getting alone very well."

"Yeah, she is nice, and easy to talk to but not really my type." Robert looked at him with a frown

"Jason, what exactly is your type?"

"As soon as I find out, I'll let you know." Robert could not help but laugh.

They bought the drinks, but Robert opted for a soda instead of a beer and then rejoined the lady's.

Brian eventually joined them and downed his beer.

"I am bushed" he said "I think, I'd better be going, I told my mom I won't be out to late."

"Brian, when are you going to get your own place?" Jason asked

"Don't start with that. I'm very happy where I am thank you. I don't have to cook or clean or any crap like that." Everyone laughed.

They all decided that it was time to call it a night. Outside Jason said his goodbyes to Sam and Kara. Robert gave the girls a ride home in double cab pickup. Kara sat in front to give directions.


	5. Coffee

5. Coffee

He stopped at the place where Kara indicated. He jumped out and ran around the car. He opened the door, and helped them out.

"Do you want to come up for coffee?" Kara asked him.

"Aren't you tired?" he looked at her, hoping in his heart that she also didn't want the night to end.

"No. But if you are, I understand."

"Coffee would be great." He was trying not to smile or to sound overly eager.

He followed the girls. They stopped at the second to last door and Kara took out her keys and unlocked the door. Robert was surprised when he saw Sam unlocking the other door.

"It was nice meeting you, Robert. Thanks for the ride home. Night, guys. I'm off to bed." And she disappeared into her apartment before he could say anything.

"I thought you were flat mates. "

Kara saw the confusion on his face. "Oh, she is my flat mate, meaning that we live in the same block of flats, not the same flat. I know we confuse a lot of people."

He followed her inside. She stayed in a beautiful open-plan flat. The colour scheme was earth tones. A brown leather couch and two single chairs were arranged around a dark wooden coffee table, in front of a dark wooden wall unit on the far side of the room. The off-white curtains and shatter cushions on the couch made the room look light. A small, dark, wooden table with four chairs filled up the space in front of the kitchen.

"Have a seat. I just want to put the kettle on."

Robert took a seat at the small dining table and watched Kara as she filled the kettle and took out two cups. She was humming a tune while preparing the coffee. She looked up.

"How do you like your coffee? "

"Just milk, please."

She handed him his coffee and joined him at the table.

"Thank you."

He noticed the awkwardness in her voice when she spoke.

"I hope I haven't given you the wrong impression when I invited you for coffee."

"I thought it was to make me a cup of coffee."

She laughed. "Not only handsome, but funny too."

"Well, Jason might disagree with you there. He doesn't think I have a sense of humour at all."

He looked at her and saw her face become serious.

"I must apologise for my friends tonight. They were very rude to you and Jason. They mean well, but sometimes they can be a little over protective."

"I didn't even notice."

"I'm serious." She looked up with a frown. He smiled.

"I understand. If I was in their position, I might have done the same. It really doesn't matter."

"Jason seems like a good friend."

"Yeah, he is." He took a sip of coffee. "So tell me more about yourself."

"Like what?"

"How long have you been staying here?"

"I only recently moved in here. Sam told me about the flat and my dad bought it for me. Sam and I grew up together."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm studying music. What about you?"

"Well, I was born here and I've lived here my whole life. I met Jason at school. He helped me get out of a sticky situation once and we've been friends ever since."

She smiled

"Ok that sounds interesting. Tell me what sticky situation."

Robert laughed

"O, well, it's actually a bit embarrassing."

He saw that she seemed even more intrigued now. He took a sip of his coffee.

"Ok, you asked for it…. Well I was never one of the popular kids at school. I always kept to myself and stayed out of trouble. So one day I walked into the gym and found the school bullies busy harassing a young boy. I tried to get them to stop but they where five huge guys. They didn't want to listen to reason. I was just a skinny geek with glasses. I don't know what I was thinking standing up to the bad five." He laughed as he recalled the memories. "So I got tied up to the flag pole in my boxers ten minutes before the last bell rang. Jason showed up, he beat up the two guys tying me up, the others just took off.

We ran back in to the school to get my clothes and I ran into the principal."

"O, no!" her hands flew to her mouth to hide the smile but her eyes could not hide the humour he saw in her minds eye.

"The two of us got sent to detention."

"Why?" she looked shocked.

"He didn't see what happened outside and didn't want to listen to my explanation. He knew Jason was always in trouble and assumed I was trying to play a sick joke on someone and Jason had something to do with it."

"That's horrible." Kara she said through the laughter.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Robert looked at her laughing and was strangely exhilarated that he was the one who had made her laugh. He felt the excitement coursing through his veins and silently whished that he would always be able to make her laugh.

"It wasn't that bad and the bullies never bothered me again."

She was biting her lip try to contain her laughter.

"Kids can be very nasty sometimes." She was trying to look serious and failing miserably.

"Yes they can be. But at least I got a good friend out of it." Robert could not keep a straight face.

"It's actually very funny if you think about it."

She looked at him and both laughed. "Well at least the bullies got some payback."

"O yeah! Jason scared the living day lights out of them. Every time after that day when they saw him they would scatter like scared little girls." He laughed "That was very funny."

She laughed too. "I can imagine."

"Well now you know my most embarrassing story." He frowned "I don't think I have ever told that to anyone ells in my life." She looked at him with those mesmerising green eyes

"And I will never tell a soul." And he knew that se meant it.

"Glad to hear that, so you won't mind sharing one of your embarrassing stories with me."

She looked at him and started laughing.

"O no, no, no, no, no and no. I don't know you well enough to tell you any embarrassing stories, yet."

She smiled and blushingly looked away.

"Ok, then tell me a secret!"

"No"

"Come on, one little secret." He persisted.

"Mmm. Maybe one little secret." She smiled bravely.

"I am kind of glad I got attached tonight." She spoke the words slowly mindful of every reaction on his face. He lifted one eye brows

"Excuses me?" she looked at him and when she spoke her voice was soft and vulnerable.

"Only because I might not have met you any other way." She said as the blood rushed to her cheeks.

"I know we would have met tonight one way or another, it was destined to happen."

He answered her not releasing her eyes.

"Really and how do you know that?" she placed her chin in her hand and looked at him inquisitively.

He laughed

"Some things, I just know."

She looked at him as if she was searching for something, and then the seriousness on her face disappeared and it was replaced with a smiled.

"I think I believe you."

He looked at her and could not think of when the last time was that one person had made him feel so good about him self. He felt at ease with her. He could talk to her about anything and everything, and nothing.

"Tell me more about yourself."

He found himself enjoying her company more than he has ever enjoyed any other persons company before, and could listen to her voice all night long.

"My father and I moved here two years ago. A while back I run into Sam, who told me about this place… I thought it was time to get my own place, my dad was not to happy about it. But he bought me this apartment and I moved in about three months ago." she continued talking about her very, over protective father whom she adored, and who clearly could not deny her anything.

She was studying music at local colleges. She enjoys playing the saxophone and guitar, and according to her, she has a pleasing voice, does not like to sing in front of people. She does however love to play the saxophone and guitar at a local artist club some nights.

He was surprised to discover that her social life was just as no existent as his own. It was by mere coincidence that she went out that night. Her two blond friends had literary forced her to go out, and she had ended up dragging Sam along. She did not want to go into why she currently had no social life, even though it was apparent that she was a real social butterfly once upon a time.

Robert did not push the subject as it seemed to make her very uncomfortable. They continued talking about so many things. She did most of the talking but Robert enjoyed every minute of it. He loved to listen to her voice.

Time flew by so quickly. And before long it was time to say good night.

"I can't believe it's almost morning." She said.

"Yes. It's amazing how quick time can fly, when you're in good company."

He didn't want to leave but knew that it was time to go. He stood up and she followed him. He walked slowly to the door. He stopped and looked at her. All of a sudden the butterfly's where back and his trout felt dry.

"Kara, I really enjoyed this."

"Me too."

He took a deep breath trying to get rid of the butterflies in his stomach.

"Can I see you again?" he asked nervously. She looked at him and as he gazed into the dazzling emerald green eyes he knew what the answer would be, because he could see that she felt the same.

"I would like that very much." She whispered.


	6. The Morning After

The Morning After.

Robert got home Sunday morning at 5:30. He lived in a one bedroom flat. In the corner against the wall were a couple of painted canvases. A wooden easel with an unfinished painting stood in front. A short distance away was a small table with a variety of different colors of paint tubes, a tin-can with used brushes, paint thinners and pencils. A two-seater blue couched stood against the opposite wall. In front of it were a small coffee table and a small TV.

He jumped into the shower and changed into a pair of shorts and opted for no shirt.

Robert placed a clean canvas on the easel. He had the smile of contentment on his face. He closed his eyes, inhaled until the air filled his lungs to their capacity. As he exhaled a smile of pure joy got painted all over his face.

"Life is good," he nodded to himself still smiling. "O yes, life is very good."

He took the pallet in his hand and added paint to it. Without, looking he reached out his hand to a brush on the small table an arm length away from him. The brush quickly flew out of the tin-can straight into his hand. He mixed the paint and started painting.

At noon Robert was still painting. Jason opened the door and let himself in.

Robert stood with his back to him. He was painting a bright colorful picture. Without looking around "Morning Jason." he placed the brush and pallet down. Robert turned around wiping his hands. Jason grunted

"I hate it when you do that. It creeps me out you know? One day you have to tell me how you always seem to know what's goanna happen before it happens. "

Robert frowned as he looked as Jason with scrutinizing eyes.

"You look like hell! Did you actually get some sleep last night?" he asked and walked past him to the kitchen "Beer or coffee?" he asked Jason over his shoulder.

"Beer of course and a hand full of aspirin if you got any." He said and followed Robert to the kitchen.

"Yeah, some, did you get any?" Jason took the beer that was held out to him.

"Come on, out with it."

Robert shook his head smilingly and handed him some aspirin with a glass of water. Jason pulled his face at the glass of water Robert held out to him.

"You my friend have a one track mind, do you know that?"

Jason placed his hand on his chest playfully pretending to be shocked at this outrageous accusation.

"Who, me? I only wanted to know how much sleep you got last night." Robert laughed.

They sat down at the small kitchen table. Jason had opened his beer and was busy downing it. He laughed as he put his empty beer bottle down.

"She gave you the slip… or did she kick you out?" He looked at Robert with a mocking smile on his face.

"Come on, out with it…. Which was it?"

"Neither." Robert took a sip of his fruit juice.

"How did you manage to sleep?"

He quickly tried to change the subject while casually looking out the window. He took another sip of his juice.

Jason smiled. "I was too tired to dream, and too drunk to care." he stopped and looked at Robert.

"Don't change the subject. Come on out with it. How was she?" he sounded impatient.

"It wasn't like that at all." Robert smiled and took another sip of juice.

Robert started laughing out loud shaking his head.

"And I thought you had no sense of humor."

Jason looked at him with curiosity in his eyes, awaiting a suitable answer "So she didn't kick you out?"

"No"

"And you didn't just drop her off?"

"No"

"And you didn't get any?..."

Robert laughed enjoying this side of his big bad – if needed - best friend.

"We had some coffee. We sat and talked and…" Robert did not continue.

"And what?" he shouted

"Robert, be serious now" He counted on his fingers. "First; I let you get the girl. Second; the girl that, I saw first. Third; the girl which I saved from that hairless ass. Fourth; I even went home and gave up on the roommate, for you! Right," he looked at Robert for confirmation before continuing "right, and you didn't even get some?!!"

Robert pulled up his shoulders and gave his friend a real school boy grin.

"I don't believe it, what a waist. Have I taught you nothing? O wait it's that old morality thing isn't it? "

He threw his hands in the air and shook his head.

"You are hopeless, do you know that, fucking hopeless. I swear, sometime you are this eighty year old fart stuck in a young mans body. It's not the eighteen hundred anymore. You can just enjoy live. Forget your scruples for once."

He got up and walked over to the fridge and helped himself to another beer.

"Did you at least kiss the girl?"

"No" Robert gave a little chuckle as he felt the excitement bubbling inside him and could not contain his happiness. The evidence was clear on his face.

"Its nothing like that," Robert sighed

"I can't explain it. I enjoyed her company. I just like to hear her voice, too be close to her."

He looked up a Jason, laughed and shook his head

"I know, I know it doesn't make sense to me either. But, but she's ... I … well… she makes me feel good about my self."

He stroked his chin with his forefinger as he leaned back in to the seat.

"She makes me feel calm."

He looked out the window and in his minds eye he saw the girl with emerald green eyes looking at him and laughing with him once again.

"I feel like I can be just myself, with her. I feel like I belong. I don't feel that I need to keep secrets from her or pretend with her… She likes me, for me."

He looked at Jason frowning face and laughed nervously.

"Yes I know I sound like a giddy school girl, but I don't know how ells to describe it."

He looked up and laughed. Suddenly he felt very self-conscious and took another sip of his juice and looked away.

They sat in silence for a minute.

"Well I knew it had to happen sooner or later. Here's to the loss of another great single man."

Jason downed the last of his beer and placed the bottle on the table with a loud thump.

"I am glad for you… really. She looks nice …" he sighed

"…By the way, you're out of beer, did you know that?"

Robert looked at him and both burst out laughing.


	7. Monday morning

7. Monday Morning

Robert was already waiting outside his apartment block as Jason come racing around the corner in his red M.G. Spitfire. Jason was always in high sprits when it was his week to drive.

The M.G. Spitfire was his pride and joy, his substitute to a steady girlfriend. He even called her his baby. He doted on the car more then many men would spend on a woman.

Robert suspected the reason for Jason attachment to the red Spitfire was more out of sentiment then status or value. He had rebuilt the Spitfire with his father. They had finished the car only two weeks before Jason's father died. Even though Robert had helped them rebuild the classic M.G. Jason's father was the only other person that ever had the privilege to drive it.

It was a warm sunny day and so as always the top was down. Robert got in and looked at his smiling friend, the dark circles under his eyes could not hide the tell tail signs of yet another sleep deprived night.

"You're late." Robert's statement clearly had no affect on his good mood.

"It's a lovely day, don't be a grouch." Jason simply answered and they were off on a low flight across town.

Jason loved speed. Robert had to admit that he was glad to see Jason in such high spirits. They reached the shop with a few minute to spare.

Brian was already waiting for the two friends when they arrived. He dreaded facing Alice on his own even on a good day.

He smiled as they exited the car relieve clearly visible on his face as he finished another candy bar.

"You guys had me worried for a sec. Alice has been in and out of the shop twice already checking out the new displays."

He looked anxious

"I don't think she likes it."

He opened another candy bar and started wolfing it down.

Jason looked at Brian in awe

"Where do you put it all? I don't think I have ever seen you without something to eat, whether it's in your hand or in a pocket somewhere."

He shook his head and laughed.

Brian stopped eating and looked at the caramel bar in his hand and stared at Jason as if he was busy talking another languages.

"She is in a bad mood for sure. She loved the display Friday morning."

His looked at Jason with narrowed eyes and a question on his brow.

Jason saw this and simply pulled up his shoulder and laughed

"Don't look at me. I didn't even talk to her Friday."

Robert closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair.

"I hate Monday morning meetings when she is in a bad mood."

He opened his eyes and looked at Jason

"What did you do, or forgot to do?"

"Nothing, I'm telling you this time it's not me… Maybe it was Brian who upset her…. or even you. It's not always about me."

"Me?"

Brian squeaked seeming very anxious.

"I'll have to hear all about her cat's again."

He said his shoulders drooping

"Casanova, tell me one thing. How can you charm the entire female population, but seem to deliberately antagonise just this one?" Jason gave him a sarcastic crocket smile.

"You are going to owe me big time buddy." Robert informed his friend as they entered the front door.


	8. The Meeting

8. The Meeting

As Robert walked into his office Alice followed.

"Good morning Alice." He greeted her before he turned to face her.

"Wonderful day isn't."

She was clearly not in the best of moods, as usual. Her beady brown eyes were looking through a huge black frame and the pitch black coloured, semi outgrown grey hair tide in an untidy bun at the back of her head, reminded him of an old scattered owl. She never wears make up as a rule except for the much too red lipstick that she constantly kept on re-applying every so often.

"I have been waiting for you for ages."

Robert suppressed an amused chuckle at her exaggerated tone.

"Mr Morgan phoned he wants to know when his order for the school will be arriving. You know I cannot keep track of all these small things. That is your job. I most certainly cannot do everything you know." Robert turned to face her with a smile on his face.

"I will check on it for you as soon as we are done." Robert promised with a smile.

She was busy pulling cat hair of her jacket and placing them in a little plastic bag. He knew by now that the stray hair would be added to her collection of cat hair that she collected every evening when she brushed her Persian cats.

"Busy with another Persian blanket Alice." She had four Persian cats, her pride and joy and as far as he knew her only friends. Alice's hobby was spinning the cat hair into yarn which she uses to knit small blankets, and sometimes clothing articles for gifts. Her two successful sons did not have much time for her these days. Christmas and birthdays were the only time she got to see her grandchildren. Her husband had died a few years earlier and with neither her sons showing any interest in the shop. She was left to run the store on her own. So the Persian cats became her substitute children on which she could lavish all her affection.

A smile started creping onto her face as she though of her darling babies. "Yes, they just love too sleep on their little cat hair blankets." Realising the he was trying to change the subject in his usual well-mannered way she stopped. Closing the bag and the smile quickly faded from her face.

"Jason was supposed to have placed the order two weeks ago. He probably neglected to do it. I don't know why I still allow him to work here. These days he is more trouble then his worth." She glared at him

"And don't you try and cover for him again."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Alice let me get you a nice cup of tea and you can tell me all about your Persian babies and what you guys got up to this week end." The smile crept back onto her face. Alice loved to talk about her cats and Robert knew that. She sat down in the chair.

"I am not going to forget about Mr Smith." She quickly added. Robert smiled

"Of courses not Alice, Don't worry, I will sort it out."

Robert walked to the door and opened it as Anne came in with two cups of tea. Anne Philips was a skinny, well dressed woman in her late thirty's. Her blond hair was tide in a neat pony tail and her slender face was without make-up. Robert never thought that she needed any. She was a quiet woman but a hard worker. She was Mr Jones's assistant for more years and when he died she became Alice Jones's assistant. She practically ran the shop for the first few years after Alice inherited it. She knew Alice's Monday morning ritual by heart and never needed reminding of it.

Robert thanked her for the tea. They sat down and enjoyed their tea while Alice babbled on about her cats. Robert sat back in his chair and pretended to listen. His thoughts quickly turned too a certain green eyed beauty and a satisfying grin appeared on his face.


	9. Shadow on the wall

9. Shadow, Shadow on the wall.

On the other side of the shop, Jason and three other colleges were standing outside smoking as usual. Jason seemed to be in a very good mood despite the little sleep he had the previous night. They were discussing their weekend adventures. Jason was not really paying much attention. Dan was telling them about his fishing trip with his two sons. A real fisherman's tale; about the big fish, the one that got away.

Ben exhaled some smoke next to him. The smoke drifted past Jason and directly in front of his face cloud of smoke stopped. It was as if time stood still for an instance. Jason stared at the smoke cloud hanging in front. Then Jason saw what looked like a face staring back at him in the smoke. A ripple of fear ran through him. He felt his arms fall next to his sides, num. His throat closed up and an icy sensation ran down his spin. He could not move he hardly breathed. The blood had drained from his face.

"Jason. Hey Jason, you ok?" it was Ben's voice next to him that brought him back to reality.

He blinked and the face was gone.

"Jason, you look like you've seen a ghost."

He jested and the others laughed. Jason stare turned to Ben. He had a dazed expression on his face. He seemed to be staring straight through Ben. As if in a daze Jason turned from them and automatically continued past them back into the shop.

"Jason!"

Ben called after him but he received no reaction.

"Hey man, are you ok?!"

"What's wrong with him?" he heard Walter ask.

"Don't know?" Ben replied.

Jason didn't stop until he reached the men's room. He entered the first empty stall and locked the door. His whole body was shaking as he half collapsed on the toilet seat. Panic threatened to overpower him. He breathing was fast and uneven. Struggling to gain control of himself, Jason sat there for several minute with his head between his legs.

When he had calmed down and stopped shaking he left the stall. He attempted to make sense of what he had seen. Jason splashed some water on his face. The cool water was refreshing and calming. He stared at himself in the mirror.

"You are losing it chum. It's just your imagination. Just keep it together."

He frowned

"Fuck now I'm talking to myself."

He looked at his own reflection and shook his head.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He returned to his station just in time to help with the first customers of the morning.

- o 0 o –

Later that afternoon just before closing Jason was busy writing some details of his last sale into the daily sales register. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a movement in his section but did not immediately react to it.

He wanted to finish the entry and also give the customer a change to brows before pouncing on him.

He noticed a shadow moving past him but did not look up.

"**Jason"** he heard a male voice call.

"Be right with you." He answered, rushing to finish the entry. Jason dropped the pen and looked up.

"What can I do for you?" his question fading into silence as her realised that there was no one around.

Puzzled he scanned the room for the voice that had called to him. He wanted to laugh at first believing that it was his college playing a practical joke on him.

"Alright you guys come on out, the joke is over."

No one answered. Jason felt the hair in his neck stand up, he could not explain the ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Jason walked around his counter searching for the person that called him.

"Jason" Robert's familiar voice spoke behind him.

"Are you ready to go?"

Jason spun round to face Robert.

"Did you call me just now?"

"What do you mean?"

"About five minutes ago, did you call me?"

"No. I just came down. Jason what is going on?"

"Guess it was just my imagination." He said with a pretentious smile on his face.

"Everybody has already left and I have a date with Kara tonight. Are you ready?" Robert asked his friend but Jason stared at him without answering. Jason was wondering if it was just his imagination and then became aware of Robert's eyes on him.

"Is something wrong Jason?" he could hear the concern in Robert's voice. Jason smiled and shook his head quickly unwilling to burden Robert with his worries.

"No just didn't realize the time. Let me just get my car keys."

He grabbed his jacket that was hanging on the chair and rummaging through the pockets.

"Got it. So what are we waiting for? So you're seeing Kara again tonight. Just let me know if I can give you some pointer this time."

Jason attempted some weak humour as they headed for the door.

"I think I can handle it." Robert answered sarcastically and both laugh light heartedly

Five minutes later they where seated in the red M.G. Spitfire. Jason was not very talkative on the way to Robert's apartment.


	10. BumsBums Night Club

Quantum Ghost.

10. Bums-Bums Night Club

Jason stopped at a local liquor store where he bought a fresh supply of beer and smoke and headed home.

He placed the beer in the refrigerator after downing one.

Jason usually moonlights as a bouncer at several of his favourite night clubs when ever they were short staffed. He had phoned George the manager of Bums-Bums Night Club, a rough and rowdy place in the bad side of town and offered to work every night that week. George was delighted to have his -as he put it best- **"**bouncer on duty every night." The Bums-Bums Night Club was the sort of place that would keep him very busy until the early hours of the morning and that was precisely what he was after.

Jason's plan was simply. He would keep himself so busy every night that he would fall into an exhausted dreamless sleep each night. Or so he had hoped.

He was not the sort of man that got frighten easily. He thought of the first time he had worked at the Bums-Bums Night Club and a fight had broken out. They were three bouncers that night against five trouble makers.

David was the smallest of them but a good street fighter. He was caught of guard by the main trouble maker's girlfriend with a full beer bottle. Jones a big body builder ended up with a nasty knife would in the guts, courtesy of two of the other trouble maker's.

Jason was out manned but didn't back off for a second. Everything happened so quickly, it was as if his instinct had taken over and guided him in the fight, and before he realized what had happened the trouble makers were all knocked out. He ended up standing with the ring leader's torn-off ponytail in his hand.

George was so impressed that he had offered Jason a permanent position immediately and with double the salary of a normal bouncer. Jason could not imagine himself not working at the sports shop; George had to settle for Jason working part time.

He smiled at the memory and walked into his bathroom. He got into the shower. The water was warm and refreshing just the way he likes it. With a towel still draped around his middle he walked over to the old basin and started to brush his teeth.

He was still deep in thought when he heard someone call his name. At first he told himself that he was imagining things again and continued to brush his teeth.

"**Jason"** he heard the male voice again clear as day. He ran into his bedroom toothbrush still in hand to search for the owner of the familiar voice.

The room was empty. He ran to the window and looked outside. He saw no one familiar outside that could have been calling to him. He felt his hart skip a beat. He wiped the sweat from his brow and felt the fear creeping into his heart.

"Is there someone here?" he knew the answer before he asked the question. He ran into his sitting room and then continued to the kitchen. Satisfied that there was on one else in the flat he went back in to his bathroom rinsed his mouth.

He decided that he must have imagined it after all and refused to linger on the idea any longer.

He quickly got dressed in a Black golf shirt with the words BOUNCER printed in white on the back of it and black denims.

Before leaving Jason stopped at the downstairs chemist and bought some pills that would help him to stay awake. After popping two in his mouth he pocketed the rest and drove off to the Bums-Bums Night Club in his red M.G. Spitfire.

© Cornél Ramsay 2009


	11. Sam

Quantum Ghost.

11. Samantha

Robert knocked on Kara's apartment door. He was surprised at how nervous and excited he felt. He could bide his anticipation at seeing her again.

The door opened and to his surprise Sam stood before him. She looked at him for a second scanning him from head to foot.

"Good evening Samantha."

"Sam. Everyone just calls me Sam." Her tone was restrained. He had the uncanny feeling that she was debating the fact, whether to allow him entry or simply to close the door in his face.

Her glistening auburn locks were tide in a simple ponytail behind her head. Her face was devoid of any emotional expression.

"Good evening Sam. Is Kara in?"

She raised one eyebrow and again openly allowed her eyes to run over his torso. Robert felt very self-conscious and she smiled when she saw the frown on his brow, turned around and walked back into the apartment waving him in. Robert reluctantly followed her in.

Sam fell down on one of the chairs and an ostensible grin appeared on her face.

"Kara won't be long…." Robert nodded and his eyes glanced around the apartment.

"So what are you two up to tonight?" She motioned with her hand for him to take a seat. Robert sat down on one of the chairs. He could sense that Sam in spite of her bold actions, felt somewhat uncomfortable in his presence. This puzzled him somewhat. He could think of no reason to justify her behavior.

"We'll see what the night brings." His voice was flat. She frowned and looked at the kitchen.

"Coffee?"

"No thanks."

"So, Kara tells me you and Jason work at the Sport's Shop in town."  
"Yeh."

"That is nice." The tension in the room was becoming tangible. Then it struck him like a lighting bolt. _Could it be that she was trying to find out about Jason? We'll, given Jason's luck with the ladies…. It could very well be…Yes that must be it._He though and suppressed a smile with an effort.

He looked at her in the light. Sam is a very attractive woman with her hair out of her face, he saw the freckles on her skin more clearly. He even noticed the dimples on her cheeks.

She seemed anxious and he was sure of the reason for this.

"You and Jason seemed to have hit it off Saturday?" he watched her reaction very closely.

She looked at him, shocked at the mention of Jason's name.  
"Yeh, he seems nice." She remarked and as her gazed lifted to meet his, it became clear to her what he was implying.

"O. No, you have the wrong idea. He is fun to hang out with, and we got along just fine but his not my type. Nothing personal he is your friend and all but Jason is a player, and I don't date players."

"That's funny. He said the same about you."  
"What? He said I'm a player?" her voice sounded annoyed.

"No, he said that you were very interesting but not his type."

"O." Her expression was flustered.

Robert Tally is not the type of man who likes to play games. He believes that the direct approach is usually the best approach. He could sense now with her defenses down that Sam had different a reason for being here.

She looked anxious and unsure of herself.

"Well, it's just that… I." She took a deep breath to steady herself.

"I don't want to interfere in other people's lives." She spared a look in the direction of Kara's room before continuing.

"You don't know Kara like I do, and well it's just… Kara is a good kid, girl, woman and she has been through a lot the last year or so and I thought that you should…" She stopped. She bit her bottom lip and frowned. She looked him straight in the eye.

"Kara is very dear to me, and I don't want to see her get hurt? She does not deserve to be played with."

There was a moment of silence as Robert waited for her to continue, but she remained silent.

"And you want to know if I'm a player like Jason?"

She did not reply she just continued staring at Robert.

"Kara is not a child Sam. I think she can make up her own mind, don't you?" He said flatly.

Sam opened her mouth to answer but just smiled as her eyes went past him.

Robert glanced over his shoulder and rose out of his. A smile lit up his face when he saw her standing in the opening. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a very colorful top.

He felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter up again as his heart sped up it rhythm.

_She is so beautiful._He thought to himself as she entered the room and his whole mood lighted up.

"Hi, sorry I'm late." She glanced at him and then at Sam.

"Did I interrupt something?" she said with a smile but her voice did not hide the fact that she noticed the tension in the room.

"Well time for me to go, you guys enjoy yourselves." She walked to Kara and hugged her.

He nodded stiffly and with that Sam left.

He turned his attention to Kara.

"You look lovely." He avowed with admiration in his eyes.

"Thank you. Considering the fact that I have no idea of where we are going to this will have to do."

© Cornél Ramsay 2009


	12. The Date

Quantum Ghost.

**12. The Date**

Robert stopped at the right side of the old red brick building next to the local school. Kara glanced at the old building and a look of disillusionment creped onto her face.

"So your idea of a mystery date is to take me to the restaurant at the local hotel school?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

His golden brown eyes smiled down at her as he opened her side of the door and helped her out.

"No."

Her look of dismay was replaced by one of concern.

"Don't look so worried. It's different from what you might be use to, I'll admit, but different is not always a bad thing. Is it? "

She frowned "I don't know."

He laughed at her apprehension of the situation.

"Trust me, ok?" She nodded hesitantly, and followed him past the elegant entrance of the restaurant. Robert took her hand in his as they rounded the corner of the building. They headed for the double wooden door near the back of the building.

Robert glanced at Kara and saw that she still looked tense as they entered the wooden doors and started down the corridor. The smell of vanilla filled the empty and dimly lit passages. It was clear to see that the building was very old, but undoubtedly built to stand the test of time.

"So what are we doing here?" she asked attempting to unravel some of the mystery.

"I wanted to share one a secret passion of mine with you."

She looked at him now very confused and intrigue.

"And I thought we could also eat something, if that is ok with you?"

"But we have passed the restaurant."

"We're not eating their… How do you feel about cooking?"

"Food?"

"Yes food." He said with a serious face.

She stared at him through scrutinizing eye and pulled up her shoulders.

"I don't know. I've never spent much time in the kitchen."

They turned left into another passageway and continued on.

"I love good food, and I love to cook good food." Her hand pulled out of his as she came to an abrupt halt.

"Robert what exactly are we doing here?" she demanded. Robert looked at her and sighed.

"I, attend this cooking class every Monday night, where Chef Anton shows you how to prepare a five star meal. Afterwards you get to enjoy the meal." He studied her reaction closely.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. If you don't want to, we could go do something ells."

"No, that's fine. It sounds interesting. I'm game."

Robert felt relieved and excited.

"But I must warn you, I don't know much about fancy cooking."

"Don't worry, I'll be there and it will be fun, you'll see."

He offered her his hand and noticed the warm feeling that filled him as she placed her hand in his.

Robert opened the door and they entered a large classroom

An elder bolding man dressed in a chef's uniform met them as they entered the door.

"O my goodness." He exclaimed in a high pitch girlish voice that did not seem to suite his rounding figure or strong face. He clasped his hands together and looked at Kara with a big smile on his face.

"She is a vision." He turned his gaze to Robert.

"And Robert my dear friend it is so good to see you."

"Kara I would like to introduce you to Chef Anton." Kara took the hand that was offered to her and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you my dear. Welcome. I could not believe when Robert phoned and said he was bringing someone with tonight." He chuckled delightedly. "Any friend of Robert's is welcome here. Make yourselves at home. Robert you know where everything is."

Kara smiled shyly.

Anton looked up and waved at someone behind them.

"Well you must excuse me now. I hope you enjoy the class Kara dear." But before Kara could answer he fluttered a way hastily.

"Roses my darling so glad to see you could come. How are you?"

Robert chuckled as he faced Kara dazzled look.

"He is quite a character but don't let his flamboyant façade deceive you. He demands perfection and is very passionate when it comes to food. He's a master chef but believes in keeping it real with everyone."

"So do you come here often?" her voice teased

"I've been coming to this class for the past two years or so."

"Really?" She looked surprised.

"Yes this is one of my favorite pas times. I love to cook."

"Mmm. It seems you are a man of many talents."

Robert led her to his usual table at the back of the class.

Chef Anton called the class to order and started explaining the dish for the night. They would start with the chicken curry with nane bread for the main dish. After a quick demonstration they all started with their own dishes.

The pas in the class was fast and exciting. Anton's two assistants moved amongst the people to assist them. And Anton latterly danced from table to table commenting on everyone's efforts.

Robert could see that Kara was very unsure of what to do at first. She was eager to help and before long she was he could see that she was enjoying herself.

With his help she began preparing the nane bread. Robert started preparing the chicken.

Halfway through the chicken dish Robert turned to see how she was getting on. He could not help but chuckle when he saw her right cheek and forehead covered in flower.

"What?"

"You got a little something on your face." He said with a smile on his face.

"Where?"

"Let me get that for you."

Robert picked up a white cloth and started wiping the flower from her face.

She looked down as a red blush warm her cheeks. He lifted her chin with his left hand and a warm sensation started running up his arm and a cheery ambience seemed to fill the room.

He jumped when Anton cleared his throat behind him.

"Don't forget the chicken." Anton lowered his voice and whispered into Robert ear.

"She won't be impressed with burnt food."

"Yes chef."

Robert turned his attention back to the chicken.

The time flew by quickly and before long they where enjoying there meal at a table for two.

"I never knew that cooking could be so terrifying and exhilarating all at the same time." Her voice was trembling with delight.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."  
"I did, surprisingly enough."  
"So would you do it again?"

"If I knew what you were planning I don't think I would have come, but now…."

"Yes."

"I might give it another go, as long as you are their."

"Me, why?"

"Well besides the fact that you did most of the work? If you did not help me I think I would still be trying to figure out how to knee the dough for the bread."

"Anton did say you were a natural."

"Yes, a natural disaster."

They laughed.

- o 0 o -

"Thank you for a very unusual dinner. I really did enjoy it." Kara said as they reached her apartment door.

"We could do it again next Monday if you want." His voice was filled with hope. She smiled.

"I don't know if Anton will ever allow me back again."

"He knows it was an accident."

"Yeh, I accidentally covered him in a cup of flower. He is so never going to forget that."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Besides there's no way he could say no to you. Even Rose was jealous of all the attention and help he lavished on you."

"He was just being polite for your sake."

"No. I've never seen Anton flutter around one person as he did to night. He seems to be quite taken by you."

"He was merely making sure that I didn't burn the place down." She objected.

Robert could not help but laugh.

"Alright then I'm in."

Robert was overjoyed at the prospect of Kara joining him for another session at the cooking school.

"Hey why don't we invite Jason and Sam to join us next time?" she started

Robert raised his hand

"No." He protested quickly.

"Come on I think it is a great idea."

"Not such a good idée."

"I'm sure I can convince Sam to come with."  
"Well it definitely not Jason type of thing. Please do me a favor don't, even mention it to him."

"Why?"

"Let me put it this way. If it does not involve drinking, cars, games, woman or beating something or someone to a pulp it doesn't constitute as fun in his book. Besides I don't know if I would want to share you with them as well as Anton."

"Do you want to come in for some coffee?" her voice was soft and sweet.

"I would love to, but it's getting late and you need your sleep."

She smiled her sweet smile and as he looked up in to her longing green eyes he saw a spark of expectation.

He became intensely aware of the close proximity of her body to his. The sent of peaches once again filled his nose and he longed to take her in his arms and drink in the hypnotic aroma that was her.

He could imagine her soft lips against his. The way they would taste and move as he kissed them. A thousand butterflies exploded into hysteria in the pit of his stomach at the mere thought of kissing her. His mouth went dry and he had to struggle not to succumb to the dizzy feeling in his head.

He bent his head forward and placed a warm gentle kiss on the palm of her right hand.

As he straightened up he caught a fleeting glimpse of disappointment on her face. Just for a second and then it was gone. He avoided her eyes not wanting her to see the fire she has awoken in him.

"I have to go… Good night."

He did not wait for her to respond. He knew that he had to be the responsible one. The desire in his hart objected as he turned to leave. He walked a couple of steps and suddenly stopped turned and watched as she walked in to her apartment.

"Sweet dreams." He said quickly before she closed the door.

She looked somewhat surprised and then smiled "You too."

She closed the door and Robert took a deep breath to steady him self and then hurried down the stairs to his pickup. He drove off with the serenity that his dreams would once again be filled with the sweet smell of peaches and emerald green eyes.

© Cornél Ramsay 2009


	13. The man in black

13 The Man in Black

Jason was feeling very troubled Wednesday morning. It was another busy night at the Bums-Bums club. After he finally got home it was nearly two o'clock. He fell asleep almost instantly, but awoke once again soaked from his recurring nightmare just after four.

Even Robert could not lighten his spirit. He made an excuse of having a headache.

He had the weirdest feeling as if someone was watching him, even at work, he could not shake the strange feeling.

Jason was searching in the dimly lit shoes store room under the stairs for a pair of running shoes. There was a weird humming noise that made him look up. He frowned and listened closely. Silence filled the room. He shook his head and continued searching for the correct box.

The room was not very big but the tightly fitted shelves made it nearly impossible to see the whole room all at once.

Then he heard a rustle. Jason cast an eye through the opening on the shelves. In the shadow of the doorway, he saw a man with dark shoulder length hair dressed in black clothes. He could not see his face clearly. The man just stood there, hands behind his back.

"Hey buddy you're not allowed in here, staff only. If you give me a minute I'll be right out." He attempted to sound welcoming but failed miserably. The stranger made no attempt to leave. Jason sighed. He was not in the mood for difficult customers. He was tired. The lack of sleep and late hours at the club was beginning to show.

"Hey buddy, is there something I can help you with?" he asked the stranger, but he received no reply. He shook his head and walked around the packed shelve.

His glaze returned to where the stranger had stood but there was no sign of the man. He walked to the door and looked around.

"Where did he go?" he asked aloud.

"Who are you looking for Mr. Smith?" Jason visibly recoiled when he heard the voice behind him. He quickly pasted a smile on his face and turned to face Alice and Anne Philips standing right behind Alice busy taking notes as they were walking.

"No one."

She looked at him with her soul piercing eyes clearly not trusting a single word he was saying.

I just thought I saw someone at the door, but I must have been mistaken."

"Are you using drugs Mr. Smith?" she asked with a dull voice and her scrutinizing eyes watching his every move.

Jason pretended to look shocked. "Me Mrs Jones? O NO! I would never dream of doing anything so foolish, Mrs. Jones No never ever." Alice rolled her eyes at his clearly over exaggerated answer.

"Don't take me for a fool Jason Smith. I know what you young people get up too at night. And I have got my eye on you. You've been acting very strangely the last week or so."

"I'm fine Mrs. Jones? No strangeness here." Jason replied playfully.

She grunted "Say what you want, but know this, just because you are the best salesman on the floor doesn't mean that you cannot be replaced."

Jason jumped to attention saluting her "Yes madam! Thank you madam!"

Alice made another grunting noise and stormed off.

Jason chuckled to himself and then looked into a pair of disapproving eyes. Anne shook her head. "Jason, you could at least pretend to respect her." Anne's voice was very soft.

Jason pulled up his shoulders "Why? I know she can't stand the site of me. She is just looking for an excuse to get rid of me. It's just a question of time." He smiled "So why pretend?"

"Anne!" Alice's voice stopped Anne's from answering "I don't have all day!"

She gave Jason a worried look and then ran off to catch up to Alice.

- o 0 o -

Later the same day, while helping a young woman to decide what to buy her son for his camping trip, a dark figure in the corner of his eye at the end of the row stole Jason's attention.

He involuntarily turned in the direction of the man dressed in black stood. He recognized the man as the man from early that morning. The woman continued talking about how outrageous the idea was off having to buy all the equipment for just one weekend. She was sure that it was just a waste of money and that her son would never go camping again.

Jason was mesmerized by the stranger in black staring at him and without a word he started walking towards the man completely ignoring his client's monolog.

He did not even hear when she called after him. He just continued walking towards the man as if an invisible force was moving him. As he neared the man, Ben bumped into him caring a large box of golf balls. The balls went flying through the air. Jason lost his balance tripped and fell over the box.

He quickly jumped up and looked at the spot where the stranger had stood. The man had vanished as before. He turned back to Ben, his face livid, his teeth clenched together. "Can't you look where you're going?" He shouted at Ben, who was attempting to get up of the floor. "Look at this mess!" He continued shouting with an unjust anger raging inside him.

Ben looked shocked at Jason's reaction. "Sorry Jason I didn't see you." Ben replied with a look of dismay.

"Clean it up!" Jason boorishly continued as if Ben had not spoken.

He turned back to where the man in black had stood and ran down the aisle in search of the stranger. Ben could only stare after him as he disappeared around the corner.

Jason searched in vain, for the stranger had departed once again without a trace. Disappointed and reluctantly he returned to his client with a flimsy excuse about urgently having to report a suspicious character in the store to the security.

Jason continued to look for the stranger the rest of the day without any success.

He walked through the store seemingly in a daze ignoring people who spoke to him.

Jason was so preoccupied with who the stranger was and what his connection with this man was. As he walked into the tearoom slamming the door open with such force that its hinges cried out. He stopped and looked at the door for a moment before he realized that it was not the door that had cried out but Brian. He was lying on the floor clutching his face with both hands.

The stranger forgotten as he knelt down to ascertain the damage he had inflicted on the poor scrawny accountant.

"Shit man I'm sorry, didn't see you there. Are you alright?" He attempted to pull Brian's hands from his face. But Brian was still rolling around in agony.

"Hold still, let me see!" he finally said somewhat irritated with Brian. "Hold still; come on Brian it can't be that bad." He insisted.

Jason hardly notices the two cashier girls, the one cleaner and Walter in the tearoom that had rushed over. Finally Brian seized his squirming and released his face and looked up at his assailant.

Jason instantly felt remorse when he saw the already swollen blue bump the size of an egg on Brian's brow. He looked up at the bystanders. "Someone bring him an icepack or something." The one girl hurried off to find an icepack for Brian.

Jason got to his feet. "I'm really sorry Brian." and held a hand out to Brian to help him up. Brian hesitated for a second and then allowed his huge friend to pull him up.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. It's not like you did it on purpose." Brian said as he sat down at a table nearest to him. His legs still feeling shaky after the blow.

"What where you doing behind the door anyway?" Jason asked as the young girl returned and handed Brian an icepack. "Nothing. I was just …" Brian began but Walter interrupted. "He was hiding from Alice. That woman is on the warpath today." Walter informed him. "I would stay out of her way if I was you, Jason. Brian already run-in with her today, and got a written warning."

"What? What did you do?" Jason demanded from Brian.

"She said I messed up, I didn't pay one of the accounts on time, and now we have to pay a penalty fee." Brian reluctantly admitted giving Walter an accusing look.

"Well did you?"

"Does it matter? If Alice said you did something wrong, then you did." Brian replied still sitting with the ice pack pressed to his forehead.

"That spiteful old bitch."

"It could have been worse. She could have made me pay for it."

"Ok, but you should talk to Robert about it." Jason suggested.

Jason pulled out a chair and sat down next to Brian. He looked at Brian as if wanting to say something, stopped and turned his gaze to the bystanders.

"All right people the excitement is over. You can get back to whatever you were doing before. Scoot."

With that they quickly dispersed and Jason turned his attention back to Brian. "So bud I was thinking what you need is a night out on the town with me. That is if you feel up to it."

Brian's whole demeanor changed instantly.


	14. a night out on the town

**I am sorry for taking so long to update. Pls let me know if you are still enjoying the story and feel free to review. The more feedback I receive the faster I will update.**

**Thanks to everyone so far for you support.**

* * *

**19. The Kiss**

They had to rush to make the movie house on time. Robert left the choice of the movie to Kara. She picked a new movie with the title Midnight Kisses. The movie turned out to be a thriller. Each time Kara got scared she grabbed on to his arm. Sometimes she would hold onto him tight half hiding behind his arm. Robert did not mind this at all.

After the movie she invited him for coffee and Robert graciously accepted.

They discussed the movies on the way home. Kara was very talkative and Robert felt an anxious feeling building as they reached her apartment.

Kara made coffee and Robert sat down at the dining table as before.

Silently watching her ever moment with delight.

"Don't you want to sit on the couch?" she asked

"No, I like it here."

She did no argue and joined him. She stared at the cup in her hand and Robert once again felt an uncomfortable feeling coming from her.

"What do you want to ask me?" she looked up clearly shocked that he had noticed.

"How did you, what …" She stopped and sighed. "It's nothing really."

"But it is something." He continued. Her eyes were inspecting her cup again. He lifted her chin with his right hand.

"You can ask me anything."

"It's just, I promised my farther to go to this charity thing on Friday, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming along with me."

"I hate going to these events, but I thought that if you go with me then at least, it would be more bearable. And of course my dad heard about you and wants to meet you." She rolled her eyes.

"You want to introduce me to you father."

""Yeh, well you can thank my dear friends Jane and Gail. They feel it is their duty to keep my father informed off all the going ones in my life. If you don't want to go… I mean … if you already have something planned, I will understand mind."

"Yes."

Robert was enjoying her nervous chatter. She looked up into his smiling face.

" It's not a big thing or anything….." She fell silence, staring at him for a moment. "What?" she asked

"I said yes. I would go with you."

"Really?" he nodded and her eyes were beaming with joy.

She jumped up and without any warning kissed him full on the mouth. A jolt of excitement ran through his enter body. Robert was caught of guard and almost lost his balance as the chair tilted back.

Then just as suddenly she pulled back and let out a gasp and covered her mouth. She dropped her eyes to the floor and her face turned blood red.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." She continued mumbling through her hands. She turned her back on him, attempting to hide her embarrassment.

Robert instinctively got to his feet and quickly towered over her.

"Are you? Are you sorry?" he demanded to know. She slowly nodded. "Cause I'm not." He truthfully admitted. His voice was soft and warm. His shaking hand touched her shoulder and gently turned her around. Her hands slipped from her mouth. His eyes searching her face for any sigh that she felt the same. She nervously bit her lip.

His fingers lightly brushing along her cheekbone and continued down her jaw. Ever so gently he pulled her chin up, and she looked up into his tender and hungry eyes. She slowly shook her head.

"Good." He murmured.

"I have wanted to do this from the first moment I looked into your memorizing emerald eyes." His arms folded around her and slowly pulled her closer. The scent of peaches was overwhelming and exhilarating. He lowered his head and his lips were gentle against hers. Her lips were sweat and desirable. A warm dizzying sensation flowed from her lip to his and down his throat. It caused his heart to speed up, before settling in his stomach. He felt her arms slipping around his neck, and before he knew it he had pulled her ever closer into his embrace. Her lips were every bit as demanding as his.

They were both mercilessly yanked back to reality as someone pounded on the door of her apartment. He reluctantly released her. Her arms slowly slipped from his neck.

They laughed as if they were caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

For a moment, she looked hesitant. Then she looked in the direction of the door as a few more knocks fell on it.

She sighed and slips out of his arms and walked heave footed to the door.

Robert grabbed hold of the table and pulled his chair closer, not trusting his unsteady legs. He could still taste her sweat lips on his. He fell down in the chair as a smile of pure joy graced his lips.

He heard Sam's familiar voice at the door. She was clearly excited about something. However, he could not force himself to pay any attention to the reason.

"I could hardly believe it when I heard. I just had to come and tell you…."

She stopped abruptly when she saw Robert sitting at the table.

"I'm sorry, didn't know you had company."

She looked at Robert and then at Kara.

"I'm I interrupting something?" she asked pretending not to have noticed the red flush that had spread over Kara's face.

Robert got to his feet.

"No, I was just about to leave." He lied shamelessly.

"I could come back tomorrow."

"It's late, and I have to get going. You stay." He said looking at Kara.

"I, I'll walk you out." Her voice soft and somewhat sad.

**"**Goodnight Robert." Sam greeted him with a smile and walked past him and fell down on the couch.

They reached the door and then he turned to Kara.

"Thank you for the evening." He said as he looked down into her laughing eyes.

"I had a wonderful time." She looked at him. "I'm sorry about this. You really don't have to go." she whispered.

He ran his fingers lovingly across her cheekbone again.

"I know." And bend down to claim her lips once again."I'll see you soon." He promised with an endearing smile.


	15. Robert gets mad

15 Robert gets upset

Robert was busy sorting out orders sitting in his office on the first floor.

It was barely 10 o'clock when Alice stormed into Robert's office.

"What did he do now Alice?"

"He is scaring the customers." She said while waving her hands in the air over reacting as she usually does.

"What did he do?" Jason laid down his pen.

"Well Mrs. Dunn complained that he was ignoring her when she spoke to him. She said he kept on staring over her shoulder, as if he was looking at something or someone. The poor woman was scared out of her wits." Robert looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Are you sure she didn't make it up again? You know Mrs. Dunn, she is always full of stories."

She pulled her face into a sour smile.

"I don't know" She threw her hands dramatically in the air.

"That's why I am telling you about it. I expect you to sort it out. I don't have time to do your work too. That's why I pay you." With that she spun around and stormed out.

"I can do everything, and I don't have the energy to deal with Mr. Smith today. These young people of today … no respect …." He could hear her complaining all the way down the hall to her office.

An amused expression appeared on Robert's face as he went in search of Jason.

He found his friend in the store room. Jason was looking in big on a wobbly looking shelve in the middle of a large store room. He did not notice as entered the jam-packed store room.

It was clear to see that many of the items on the shelves had been there for a long time. The room was brightly lit and yet the gloominess of the old shelves and surplus stock in the room made the spaces between the shelve look ominous.

Robert stood a small distance from Jason. He looked at the raggedy shelf shaking as Jason was searching through a big box.

"Jason, can I speak to you for a second?"

Jason dug his head out of the box and looked around with a jerk.

"O, it's you, didn't see you there. I'll be with you just now. Just looking for another bike chain for that kid's bike, I sold to Jefferson last week." He explained and his head was back in the boxes. The whole shelve was shaking as he continued his search for a few more seconds and then stopped.

Jason striated up with a small box in his hand.

"Got it." He exclaimed triumphantly. "What's wrong?" he enquired looking at Robert.

"Finish with Jefferson and come to my office when you're done."

"I'll be right up." Jason walked past him without another word.

Robert did not move until he was alone.

His eyes went up to the container that had overturned on the top shelve. Its contents were hanging motionless in the air right above the space where Jason was rummaging through the box.

With a slight movement of his right hand, he directed all the metal tent pegs quickly back into their container. The container then floated down to the ground. He picked it up and placed it on one of the bottom shelve.

The shelf creaked under the weight off the box, and he heard something metal fall to the floor behind him. Robert straitened up quickly and looked around. He walked around the shelf and found a broken old lamp lying on the floor.

Robert looked around the store room. He found no sigh of anyone else in the room. After deciding that it must have been to close to the edges of the shelf he sighed with relieve, and walked out of the room.

**Җ**

Jason came into his office about twenty minutes later. He fell down onto the only other chair in Robert's office.

"What's new?" he said clearly in no hurry to leave.

"Mrs. Dunn complained to Alice." It was all Robert had needed to say. Jason threw his head back.

"What did she bitch about now?" the contempt for the woman clearly in his voice.

"I swear that old hag has nothing to do but complains about anything and everything all day long."

Robert looked at the man with black sleep deprived circles under his eyes.

"You scared the living daylights out of her."

"Good." Jason had a smug look on his face.

"No Jason it's not. She is one off our biggest customers and when she complains you know Alice listens."

Jason pulled his left top lip up and snorts sarcastically.

"That old hag has it in for me. She never liked me. She's a real pain in the bud. You know it, as well as I do."

"Mrs. Dunn adores you, she's your best customer, and she only deals with you."

Jason pulled his face again and rolled his eyes at the comment.

"She's not the only one who complained. Jason, people are talking. You are irritated, grumpy, and aggressive. It looks like you're half asleep at work."

"That is bullshit!" his mouth twisted into a grimace scowl.

Robert looked at his friend surprised at the amount of aggression.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" he asked in a low voice.

"I'm fine." He answered with an artificial smile. you go see Doc. Wilson and get something to help you sleep? I am really getting worried about you." his smile widened. "You are zoning out, you look like the living dead." He paused for a second before he continued. "You cannot go on like this Jason." 

Jason jumped up suddenly hot-footed to leave.

"Ok, I'll go see him later. Can I go now?" He sounded aloof.

"No, I think you should go to see him now, get something and go home."

Robert could sense the anger that was boiling in his friend. Jason hated people telling him what to do.

"Fuck you Rob! I told you I am fine." He leaned forward and barked. "And I am fine! Get of my back. I'm not a child Rob, I can look after myself."

They glowered at each other Robert stood up his brow furrowed and his face became hard.

"No, Jason you're not ok!" a hard edge crept into his voice, "You look dreadful; you haven't had a descent night sleep in days. You don't sleep, you hardly eat, you drink too much, and you look like a chimney most of the time. You have these horrible dreams, and now you seem to have taken to daydreaming and hallucinating. I know that you have been working at the club until the early hours of the morning."

Jason looked surprised.

"Yes Jason I know. I saw you there."

They glowered at each other for a moment. Then Jason turned away fuming, but he remained silent.

"And to be totally honest, you smell like a brothel." He added visibly disappointed.

"Jason I am giving you the day off, and if you don't go to Doc Wilson. I will drag you there myself." he said in a disgruntled voice.

Jason glared at him knowing that Robert never made empty threats. The fact that he was well built did not matter. He knew Robert would find a way to carry out his threat.

"Fine, I'll go. Anything to get you of my back!" he snorted and with that he stormed to the door.

"Jason!" Roberts's voice was low. "I just want to help you." Jason stopped at the door with his back to his friend.

"Whatever." He dropped the words before storming out and slammed the door behind him.

Robert slammed his fist on the table. Infuriated with himself for allowing things to get so out of hand. He decided that he would phone Doc. Wilson's office later to make sure Jason did actually go. He sat down and opened a file but paid no attention to the contents.


	16. THE AWAKENING

Hi, I feel that I must humble apologize for the mess up with the chapters. It came to my attention that I had actually duplicated some chapters and neglected to add other. I do hope that you will for give me the blunder.

Here is a new exiting chapter called **"The Awakening."** which I hope will make up for my big blooper.

**HAPPY ****READING**. Pls feel free to comment on this and all the other chapters.

**

* * *

16 The Awakening**

Later that same day Jason opened the door to his apartment.

His one bedroom flat looked big due to the lack of over crowded furniture. A big black couch and black recliner chair stood in front of a silver double shelve metal framed wall unit with a flat screen TV.

Robert closed the door and headed strait for the recliner. He placed both the chemist and take-out bags on the table in front of the recliner. He went into his kitchen, opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of beer and downed it. He reached in and grabs another and kicked it close with his foot.

Beer in hand he returned to his recliner. Switching the TV onto a game he continued to unpack his meal onto a TV-tray.

He fell down in to his chair and began to eat.

After he finished his meal, he bundled al the papers into the plastic bag and throwing next to his chair. Promising himself that he would pick it up the next time he goes to get a beer.

Bending down he picked up the chemist bag and opened it. A small plastic bottle fell out. He picked up the bottle and read what it said on the label. _**[Take 1 pill before bed]**__**.**_ He opened the bottle and let a tiny little white pill fall onto his hand, he stared at and shook out two more pills. Jason chased the three tiny pills down his throat with the remainder of beer.

It didn't take long for the pills to kick in and Jason drifted of into dreamland.

He found himself looking down the gloomy alley. He saw the cracked concrete, the water running down the alley from Joe's diner and smelled the stench from the overflowing old rusty dumpster. Everything was the same as before in his dream but this time Jason knew it was a dream. He was himself this time and not the older version of himself.

He went through the same motions as before and walked down the alley.

"This is only a dream" he reminded himself "remember, remember, you know this is only a dream."

Even though he continued reminding himself that it was just a dream he could not convince himself of it. The fear he felt was too real to deny. He looked around as he felt his breathing steadily increased and his heart's pace quickening.

"No," he swallowed dryly "no, I can't get hurt here it's just a dream." he was failing miserably at his feeble attempt to convince himself.

Then he heard the noise, and the anxieties started to build up inside.

"This is just a dream, it's not real!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as his heart started pounding inside his chest. A shiver ran down his whole body.

Jason began turning around searching for what he knew was approaching, the shadow and the voice. It felt like he had a jackhammer in the place where his heart was suppose to be. He could feel the rain falling on his face and the strange sensation like needles started to run up his legs.

He felt the numbness in his body as the fear feverishly consumed him from within.

He wanted to turn and run, but it was already too late. His feet were stuck to the ground, and he could not move no matter how hard he tried. Again he felt the helplessness inside him grow.

"No! No, this is not happening. This is just a dream!" He screamed into the darkness.

Jason looked around and then he saw the shadow crawling towards him with lightning speed. He felt his heart beating in his throat. He tried to resist but instinctively knew it was too late. His whole body was trembling again. Every bone in his body felt like jelly. Then it reached him.

He heard the voice again calling him.

"_**Jason, Jason… It's time."**_ It sounded empty and hollow, as if it was coming from a distance and yet, so close.

The needles were running up his back now into his guts and up. He heard the sound from behind the rusted old dumpster. The sensation of fear was devastating. His whole body became numb.

"'O dame, no, no… not now. It's not real!' He shouted in his head for his mouth was silenced by the paralyzing fear that had consumed him.

The shadow had reached him and was climbing up his body. He looked up and saw a dark figure emerging from the shadow and gliding towards him. As the figure closed the distance between them, he seemed to be draining the entire color out of his surroundings. The colorful poster next to the door at Dan Gilmore barber shop looked pail and dull, devoid of any color.

The shadow reached his mouth. Jason attempted to fight it, but the shadow was stronger. As the shadow began to enter his mouth Jason felt as if his soul was being emptied and filled at the same time. Panic encased every fibre of his bean, he could feel the darkness fill him, devour him. His heart was beating so loud that at first he did not hear the voice. He shut his eyes waiting for the pain, he was sure to follow.

_**"Jason."**_

He opened his eyes and saw a dark figure standing in front of him.

The man enclosed in a shadow placed his hand on his shoulder and tranquillity seemed to fill his very being. Then suddenly his body could move again. He stared at the dark shadowy figure standing in front of him.

The stranger leaned forward and out from the shadow that had obscured him all this time. Jason saw a strangely familiar face, staring back at him, it was, as if he was looking at a long lost brother or father and yet somehow he knew this man. He could not explain it.

"Who are you? Do I know you?"

"_**You are my human **__**side, and I am your true self. Now I have been awakened."**_ he answered in an almost emotionless tone. Jason was shocked.

"You are… I'm what?" Jason felt confused. The stranger looked at him and blinked very slowly.

"_**It is time, fear not, all will be revealed."**_

Jason felt himself relax, why he did not know.

The man placed his hand on Jason's brow, and he could feel the rush of knowledge flowing into him. He became aware of everything. Each drop of rain on his sin awakened his body to its cool refreshing touch. Every sent in the air made itself known to him.

He could hear the fly's bussing over the rotting food in the dustbin.

Finally, he knew the answers to all the questions he had asked himself the pas few weeks. No, all the questions he had asked his entire life. Euphoria filled him and Jason knew what it felt like to feel complete, fulfilled and totally satisfied.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it. If you did pls let me know if you think I should continue with this story.**

**Reviews are always a great way to inspire any writer whether its a good or bad review.**

**So go on just do it REVIEW THIS STORY.**


	17. Jason

Quantum Ghost.

**17 Jason?**

That evening Robert locked up as usual and decided to check up on Jason.

Robert had barely knocked on the door when it swung open. Jason stood before him he seemed well rested the dark circles under his eyes had lightened and he appeared to be calm.

"Hi, I just wanted to check on you." Roberts's voice was reserved not knowing what reaction to expect from his friend.

"Please enter." His voice was flat.

Robert looked at his friend realized that the smile on his face was absent and he spoke in a tone that was unfamiliar to him. But he dismissed it to the fact that Jason might still be upset. He entered and Jason closed the door.

"Look Jason about this morning…." But he was interrupted

"Yes, I must humbly apologize for my distasteful behavior. I beg you forgiveness."

Robert made a snorted laugh and turned to face the other man, but stopped abruptly when he saw the seriousness on his face.

"Jason, are you alright?" he once again looked at his friend and frowned..

Jason stood the same as always, no not the same as always. He stood up tall like an arrow and his face was far too serious, no smile lingered on his face like always, no twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

The man looking at him was his friend and yet seemed strangely unfamiliar.

"Yes, I am well." His voice sounded empty.

"I am here to be of assistance." Jason was being very formal.

"Assist, assist with what?" Robert felt edgy and immediately too tried to sense Jason's emotions but there were no strong emotions coming from this stranger before him.

"I am here to help you prepare for what is coming to help you to understand." His voice was detached.

"What is coming?" he asked suspiciously.

"If it pleases you," he motioned to the chairs "I will explain."

Robert reluctantly sat down on the couch, Jason continued to stand. He looked at Robert with a vacant face.

"I wish to assure you that I mean you no harm and that I am here only to serve you. What I am about to tell you may shock you but please hear me out."

Robert didn't say a word but his brow was lined with worry.

Then as we got older, we slowly discovered the price we would pay for our immortality. We were losing our emotions and with it, our will to live. Living for ever without, passion, happiness or even love, had lost its appeal. But we still had hope." He looked up "This world gave us that hope. You are our hope."

Robert closed his eyes and shook his bowed his head_.__'He has totally lost__ it.' __R_obert felt deep sadness in his heart. It was not easy for him to see Jason losing his grip on reality like this.

Suddenly it was as though everything made sense and Robert looked up at Jason. He face was livid and his teeth clenched together as he stood up "Enough!" the anger unmistakable in his voice. "The joke is over, and I am not amused. I came here because I was worried about you, but I can see you can clearly not be serious about anything. Do you have to treat everything like a joke?" Robert headed for the door.

"But my lord, please hear me out."

Robert spun around his eyes spewing fire.

"No! I have heard enough. Stop this now!" Robert felt his irritation escalate.

He hated being made the fool, and Jason knew it. This made Robert feel even more enraged.

"I don't find this funny at all. You had me going there for a while, I was actually really concerned. But enough is enough." He was using all his restraint not to jump up and storm out.

"But my lord, please." he tried again.

Robert held up his hand to silence him.

Stop!" He commanded.

"Just stop it, stop what ever it is you are doing."

His eyes widened and his jaw relaxed forcing himself to remain calm something that was proving very difficult.

"I don't know why you are doing this, and at this very moment I couldn't much care. Just stop it and pull yourself together…" he took a deep breath to steady himself. He turned around headed for the door.

He stopped at the now opened door, and halfway glanced back over his shoulder.

"Just take the day off tomorrow. I'll make up an excuse. And for Pete sake, get some descent rest, maybe you'll be able to think more clearly then." And with that he left slamming the door shut.

**Җ**

3


	18. Jason alone

**18**JASON ALONE

Jason did not move. He looked up, his eyes following something in the room. He nodded.

"Yes, he took it better that expected. But I knew we should have approached him in a different way. He is too human now." He looked at the same unseen figure and listened to a voice unheard by others and nodded.

"I think he might react better to Jason than to me." He listened and nodded "I agree."

He walked over to the recliner and sat down. His head tilted to the right as his eyes closed and almost instantly he started to snore.

**Җ**


	19. Memories

**19 MEMORIES**

Robert reached his truck and got in. He was upset and shocked that Jason would play a sick joke like this, on him. What could he have been thinking? The lack of sleep must have been affecting him more the he had suspected. The Jason he knew would never have done this. Would he? But how could he not have seen it coming. Robert was upset with himself. His ability to sense what other were feeling had always given him ample warning. But he could sense almost nothing from Jason tonight, just emptiness and a weird sense of not belonging.

We all allow ourselves sometimes to experience a serenity of dullness in life every so often. We see only what we want to and unconsciously reject the things we don't want to know. Is this what he has done? Was that the reason he did not see what was happening right in front of his own eyes?

Has his friend totally lost it, was he going mad? Could sleep depravation make one go crazy or was this truly just a very sick joke from a unstable man.

He didn't know.

'_But how did Jason know about my ability to see glimpses of the future or that I could move objects with his mind?'_ Robert had no answers.

The only person who ever knew about his gifts was his mother.

_Robert could clearly recall the memory of his childhood as it flickered to life in his mind's eye. _

_It was a warm summer's day when he discovered is unusual talent for the first time. He was lying in bed with a broken ankle. He had dropped a pencil and was trying to retrieve it. It had rolled just beyond his reach. He didn't want to alert his mother who had drifted of to sleep in a chair next to his bed._

_He remembered wanting the pencil so desperately to finish his drawing of his mother in the armchair. He closed his eyes and reached for it again. He opened his eyes for a instance and to his amazement he saw the pencil slowly rolling towards his hand._

_Shocked he pulled back his hand and instinctively turned and looked to his mother. She was staring at him and then back at the pencil. Her face composed._

_She opened her lips and bit her bottom lip. He knew that she was only pretending to be calm. When she spoke her voice was friendly and yet even at that young ages he could hear the shock and confusion in it._

"_How, did you do that sweetie?" a smile lingered on her lips._

"_I don't know." He had answered feeling panicky. He wasn't sure if it was him or something else? But what?_

_The questions raced thought his mind. He felt scared and excited all at once. His mother rose out of her chair and sat down on the bed next to him._

_She stroked his hair to calm him._

"_Don't worry my sweat." And gently placed a kiss on his forehead. "Has something like this happed before?"_

"_I don't know. I don't know if I did it in the first place?" he answered honestly._

"_Do you want to try to do it again?" she asked in her usual sweet voice._

_Robert nodded feeling excited about the prospect of being able to move something without touching it. Was it not every child's dream to have superpowers like there Superhero's? _

_He smiled and stretched his hand out at the pencil. Nothing happen. He lowered his hand deeply disappointed. _

"_Try again." She encouraged him. He looked up into her smiling face._

_Once again he tried. He reached out to the pencil like before. Closing his eyes and in his mind's eye seeing the pencil and reached out to it. He was willing the pencil move towards him. The next moment he felt the pencil in his hand._

_His eyes shot open with amazement when he saw the pencil in his hand._

"_You did it." She said looking at him in awe. "That is a very rear gift you have there my son." She hugged him. "I have heard about people that could move things with their mind but never believed it to be true."_

_She flung her arms around him again and hugged him tightly._

_When she pulled back her face was all serious._

"_Robert you must listen to me carefully. You must never tell anyone about your gift. People are very small minded about things they do not understand." She lifted his disappointed little face and frowned._

"_Do you head me? You must promise me. No one must ever find out."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't want them to take you away from me." Her eyes filled with tears. "I could not bare to think what they might do to you if anyone ever found out. Robert promise me you will tell no one of this not even Jason."_

"_I promise mom."_

Robert had always been careful not to reveal his secret to any one, not even Jason. Then out of the blue Jason mentions all of his gifts. It could not have been a coincidence, could it?

Robert turned the key and the pickup roared to life. He looked up at the apartment block. Jason's faded blue curtains clearly visible in the window. The thought that Jason could have been serious jumped into his mind and for a brief part of a second Robert considered the possibility that Jason could have been telling the truth. Then just a quickly his logical side condemned the idea as utter nonsense.

"_No, no."_ he grunted and then his smile faded. That would mean that everything that he knew to be true would be made a lie, and that could never be. '_No, it was just a bad joke created by a very unstable man with a sleep deprived mind that has gone mad. Yes,'_he nodded '_that would be the most logical explanation'._

He concentrated on the fact that he would soon see Kara and would then forget about Jason and all his madness.


	20. Dinner with Kara

19. Dinner with Kara

Kara opened the door after the third knock with a smile. She had a dark blue satin nightgown on. Robert felt somewhat surprised and looked at his watch. Was he that early or was she just running late, again.

"Hi, come in and have a seat, I'll be right back."

She shouted over her shoulder already running back into her room.

"I am almost ready."

A smile was creeping onto his face finding her lack of punctuality somewhat amusing. He followed her in and after closing the door he took a seat.

He did not wait long for Kara to re-emerge. She was dressed in a casual pair of pant and a colorful top. A small purse was hanging over her shoulder and a black leather jacket was draped over her right arm.

"**I'm ready."**she declared.

They entered little restaurant and were they were welcomed and swiftly taken to their table near the wall. It was a very homely looking family owned restaurant. Shortly after a waiter brought their drinks and took their order.

Robert ordered the meal with such precision and detailed instructions as if he had done this a hundred times before. Kara stared at him with admiration in her eyes.

"Wow. You must love coming here often" she said when the waiter had left.

"No, I've never been here before." He replied while examining his surroundings. "Alice's assistant recommended it." A perplexed crease adorned his brow.

He looked around the picturesque little place. Robert knew that he had never sat foot in the restaurant before. Yet somehow he knew that there used to be a piano next to the window on the far side of the room. He also knew that they served the best seafood in the whole town. The theme of the place has hardly changed since it first opened its doors, almost a century ago.

He looked at her and saw she was staring at him with questing eyes.

"Have you ever walked into a place for the first time and felt like you have been there before?" he asked trying to sound casual.

"No I can't say that I have. Why?"

He laughed and shook his head "I know I have never been here before in my life. But, it all looks so familiar. It feels kind of … I don't know... homey." He laughed and shook his head. "Ridiculous I know?"

"Déjà vu."

"What?"

"Well that's what they call déjà vu. When a place seems familiar to you even though you've never been there before."

"Yes, I guess, that must be It." He chuckled

"Well maybe you were here in a previous lifetime."

"No, that's not it." He chuckled apprehensively. He felt very uncomfortable with the direction that the conversation had taken.

"Many people believe in reincarnation."

"And you? Do you believe in it?" he could see that she was hesitant to answer.

Her right hand skittishly started playing with a strand of hair in the back of her neck. She looked away for a moment her eyes scanning the surrounding area. She glanced back at him with a nervous smile, pulling her right shoulder up to her ear. Her hand relinquished the strand of hair and moved to her lips. Her fingers started gliding over her lower lip.

"Who knows?..." She gently pulled up her right shoulder on her innocently fluttered her eyes. " It's a nice thought though, having more than one life to look forward to. That everything doesn't just end one day." she took a sip of her soda. "What do you believe?"

He didn't reply.

Robert felt strange emotions stirring inside him as he watched every move she made. A smile creped into his eyes and he felt his heart skip a beat. Once again he felt in awe at her beauty.

"Are you making fun off me now?"

"No." he was still smiling at her. "Just sitting here thinking how beautiful are."

She looked away and he saw the blood rushing to her cheeks. He sensed that his words had made her feel uncomfortable. The waiter arrived with their food.

"Sea bass for the lady with a warm rocket salad. And seared carpaccio of beef in a red wine sauce with roasted baby potatoes drizzled with olive oil, no beets and a watercress and parmesan salad for the gentlemen." The waiter said causally as he served the meal.

"Can I get you anything else? Some wine perhaps?" he asked looking at Robert.

"Kara would you like some wine?"

Robert looked at her and saw that her cheeks had lost their red flush.

"No thanks. I am not much of a wine person." and he dismissed the waiter.

Robert knew what it would taste like before he even cut the meat. He was thankful for the distraction.

He stole a glance at Kara, and hoped that he did not make her feel uncomfortable.

They ate in silence for a moment and then Robert asked her how Sam was doing and was thankful when the conversation started to flow seamlessly.

Halfway through the meal the manager came to welcome them to his restaurant. He introduced himself as Sergio Nunez owner and manager of the family owned restaurant. He asked if they were satisfied with their meal. He was an elderly man in his late forty's, neatly dressed and very gracious. As he spoke he constantly turned his eyes to Robert.

Then finally realizing that he was being rude he turned and faced Robert.

"Excuse me for asking but are you any relations of Joseph Goodman?"

"Not as far as I know. Why?" Sergio looked at Robert and smile.

"Please excuse me, but you bear an uncanny resemblance to an old friend of my fathers, I knew very well from when I was a child. I just thought you might be related."

He said smilingly not taking his eyes of Roberts face.

"No, I'm not related to any Goodman." Sergio smiled and withdrew his gaze.

"Well, please enjoy your meal and I hope to see you again soon." And with that he left them to finish their meal.

"That was weird." Kara said.

"Yeh, I guess I just have one of those faces."

"No you don't. You have a very memorable face." she blushed and quickly bit her lip.

A warm flush filled him and he smiled. Sergio and his weird questions instantly forgotten.

"So are you enjoying you fish?"  
"Yes, thank you."

They finished their meal.


	21. The kiss

**I am sorry for taking so long to update. Pls let me know if you are still enjoying the story and feel free to review. The more feedback I receive the faster I will update.**

**Thanks to everyone so far for you support.**

* * *

**19. The Kiss**

They had to rush to make the movie house on time. Robert left the choice of the movie to Kara. She picked a new movie with the title Midnight Kisses. The movie turned out to be a thriller. Each time Kara got scared she grabbed on to his arm. Sometimes she would hold onto him tight half hiding behind his arm. Robert did not mind this at all.

After the movie she invited him for coffee and Robert graciously accepted.

They discussed the movies on the way home. Kara was very talkative and Robert felt an anxious feeling building as they reached her apartment.

Kara made coffee and Robert sat down at the dining table as before.

Silently watching her ever moment with delight.

"Don't you want to sit on the couch?" she asked

"No, I like it here."

She did no argue and joined him. She stared at the cup in her hand and Robert once again felt an uncomfortable feeling coming from her.

"What do you want to ask me?" she looked up clearly shocked that he had noticed.

"How did you, what …" She stopped and sighed. "It's nothing really."

"But it is something." He continued. Her eyes were inspecting her cup again. He lifted her chin with his right hand.

"You can ask me anything."

"It's just, I promised my farther to go to this charity thing on Friday, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming along with me."

"I hate going to these events, but I thought that if you go with me then at least, it would be more bearable. And of course my dad heard about you and wants to meet you." She rolled her eyes.

"You want to introduce me to you father."

""Yeh, well you can thank my dear friends Jane and Gail. They feel it is their duty to keep my father informed off all the going ones in my life. If you don't want to go… I mean … if you already have something planned, I will understand mind."

"Yes."

Robert was enjoying her nervous chatter. She looked up into his smiling face.

" It's not a big thing or anything….." She fell silence, staring at him for a moment. "What?" she asked

"I said yes. I would go with you."

"Really?" he nodded and her eyes were beaming with joy.

She jumped up and without any warning kissed him full on the mouth. A jolt of excitement ran through his enter body. Robert was caught of guard and almost lost his balance as the chair tilted back.

Then just as suddenly she pulled back and let out a gasp and covered her mouth. She dropped her eyes to the floor and her face turned blood red.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." She continued mumbling through her hands. She turned her back on him, attempting to hide her embarrassment.

Robert instinctively got to his feet and quickly towered over her.

"Are you? Are you sorry?" he demanded to know. She slowly nodded. "Cause I'm not." He truthfully admitted. His voice was soft and warm. His shaking hand touched her shoulder and gently turned her around. Her hands slipped from her mouth. His eyes searching her face for any sigh that she felt the same. She nervously bit her lip.

His fingers lightly brushing along her cheekbone and continued down her jaw. Ever so gently he pulled her chin up, and she looked up into his tender and hungry eyes. She slowly shook her head.

"Good." He murmured.

"I have wanted to do this from the first moment I looked into your memorizing emerald eyes." His arms folded around her and slowly pulled her closer. The scent of peaches was overwhelming and exhilarating. He lowered his head and his lips were gentle against hers. Her lips were sweat and desirable. A warm dizzying sensation flowed from her lip to his and down his throat. It caused his heart to speed up, before settling in his stomach. He felt her arms slipping around his neck, and before he knew it he had pulled her ever closer into his embrace. Her lips were every bit as demanding as his.

They were both mercilessly yanked back to reality as someone pounded on the door of her apartment. He reluctantly released her. Her arms slowly slipped from his neck.

They laughed as if they were caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

For a moment, she looked hesitant. Then she looked in the direction of the door as a few more knocks fell on it.

She sighed and slips out of his arms and walked heave footed to the door.

Robert grabbed hold of the table and pulled his chair closer, not trusting his unsteady legs. He could still taste her sweat lips on his. He fell down in the chair as a smile of pure joy graced his lips.

He heard Sam's familiar voice at the door. She was clearly excited about something. However, he could not force himself to pay any attention to the reason.

"I could hardly believe it when I heard. I just had to come and tell you…."

She stopped abruptly when she saw Robert sitting at the table.

"I'm sorry, didn't know you had company."

She looked at Robert and then at Kara.

"I'm I interrupting something?" she asked pretending not to have noticed the red flush that had spread over Kara's face.

Robert got to his feet.

"No, I was just about to leave." He lied shamelessly.

"I could come back tomorrow."

"It's late, and I have to get going. You stay." He said looking at Kara.

"I, I'll walk you out." Her voice soft and somewhat sad.

**"**Goodnight Robert." Sam greeted him with a smile and walked past him and fell down on the couch.

They reached the door and then he turned to Kara.

"Thank you for the evening." He said as he looked down into her laughing eyes.

"I had a wonderful time." She looked at him. "I'm sorry about this. You really don't have to go." she whispered.

He ran his fingers lovingly across her cheekbone again.

"I know." And bend down to claim her lips once again."I'll see you soon." He promised with an endearing smile.


End file.
